O Efeito Borboleta
by Elindrah
Summary: Completa Depois das batalhas, Saga tem a chance de voltar ao passado para consertar seus erros. Estará ele pronto para as implicações que tal tipo de mudança pode trazer?
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Todos os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem a Masami Kurumada. O roteiro do filme 'The Butterfly Effect' é de autoria de J. Mackye Gruber e Eric Bress.

Essa fic é uma obra feita por fãs para fãs sem fins lucrativos.

**Sumário: **Depois das batalhas, Saga tem a chance de voltar ao passado para consertar seus erros. Estará ele pronto para as implicações que tal tipo de mudança pode trazer? Fic inspirada no filme 'O Efeito Borboleta'.

* * *

_"Um simples bater de asas de uma borboleta_

_pode causar um tufão do outro lado do mundo"._

_(Teoria do Caos)_

**Prólogo - Caos**

Um par de olhos azuis se abria perante a paisagem, apreciando confuso o ambiente totalmente desconhecido que o rodeava naquele momento. Piscou diversas vezes tentando se recordar do que havia acontecido, mas foi em vão. Suas últimas lembranças eram do inferno, e de quando todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro – inclusive ele – tiveram suas almas aprisionadas na imensa estátua de pedra colocada no Santuário, após terem sido julgados e condenados por desafiarem Hades. **(1)**

Podia não ter idéia de onde se encontrava naquele momento, mas de uma coisa ele tinha plena certeza: aquele lugar não era o inferno e tampouco a estátua. Estava sentado em uma grande e confortável cadeira ao centro de um salão todo adornado com estátuas de mármore, que pareciam carregar relógios em suas mãos frias de pedra. O piso, também de mármore, era mais escuro e continha alguns símbolos e desenhos ininteligíveis, assim também como nas paredes feitas de mármore branco. No teto, algumas imagens que ele logo reconheceu serem de deuses do Olimpo.

Assustou-se quando ouviu o barulho de uma porta sendo aberta bem atrás de si. Levantou-se da cadeira deparando-se com uma moça que trajava uma longa túnica branca e expressão serena, porém séria, no belo rosto emoldurado pelos cabelos que mantinha soltos. Quando ia perguntar-lhe que lugar era aquele e o que estava acontecendo, a voz firme dela se fez ouvir:

– Acompanhe-me.

Saga logo descartou a possibilidade de perguntar qualquer coisa. Talvez fosse mais prudente de sua parte apenas seguir a moça ao invés de ficar fazendo-lhe perguntas impertinentes. Andavam já há alguns instantes pelos corredores do lugar quando a moça estacou de repente em frente a uma porta. Virou-se para ele dizendo apenas um 'Entre', retomando a caminhada logo em seguida, deixando-o sozinho e curioso. Levou a mão à maçaneta abrindo-a com cautela já que não tinha a menor idéia do que o esperava por detrás daquela porta. Deparou-se com uma sala pouco iluminada. Decidiu seguir em frente mesmo assim.

Entrou tentando esconder a todo custo a ansiedade que lhe tomava a mente. Por que o chamaram ali afinal? O que ele estava fazendo ali? Que lugar era aquele? Perguntas como essas serpenteavam em sua cabeça, inundando-a com um turbilhão de pensamentos, enquanto andava por um corredor que tinha ao seu final uma luz muito forte. Estreitou os olhos tentando reconhecer quem poderia estar emanando tal luz, conseguindo distinguir apenas vultos indecifráveis. De repente, a forte luz cessou, e todo o salão passou a ser iluminado apenas pela claridade vinda do fogo que queimava ardentemente nas tochas dispostas em simetria uma ao lado da outra. Então, finalmente, pode ver quem o estava esperando.

– Saga de Gêmeos... Eu não imaginava vê-lo de novo... Acredito que esteja surpreso com esse chamado, mas tenho algo importante para falar-lhe.

Saga, por alguns instantes, permaneceu petrificado. Como não poderia saber quem o estava esperando? Cronos, o mais importante Titã, aquele que controla o tempo e define o final de qualquer vida. Saga se lembrava bem dele da época em que estava caído em sua honra e sanidade **(2)**. Fez uma longa reverência demonstrando todo o seu respeito perante a divindade a sua frente, e por fim perguntou:

– O que deseja de mim, nobre deus?

– Talvez seria mais propício se você me respondesse. O que deseja de mim, Saga de Gêmeos?

Saga ficou em silêncio. Não entendia onde Cronos queria chegar com aquela pergunta.

– Já que não me responde, eu responderei por você. Venho observando-o há muito tempo, e sei de todos os conflitos que sua alma carrega, Saga. Então, chamei-o aqui para propor um desafio a você. Mas, antes me responda apenas uma pergunta: se lhe fosse concedida a chance de voltar atrás e assim consertar todos os seus erros, você assim o faria?

Sentiu algo dentre de si vacilar perante a pergunta, embora mantivesse a mesma expressão indecifrável e o olhar melancólico em seu rosto. E se... fosse possível?

– Caso essa abençoada chance fosse concedida a mim, eu a aceitaria sem pestanejar.

– Pois então, eu lanço-lhe um desafio: você voltará no tempo e será encarregado de mudar o seu passado. Para realizar sua missão, você terá a chance de visitar cinco realidades alternativas. Se obtiver êxito em alguma dessas realidades, será revivido, assim como todos os outros cavaleiros que pereceram na Guerra Santa, e, além disso, como o seu passado de erros terá sido apagado, ninguém mais lhe olhará com desprezo e você se eximirá de toda a culpa.

– Porém, se em algum ponto, qualquer que seja, alguma coisa falhar, você terá que imediatamente abandonar aquela realidade, usando essa ampulheta – mostrou-lhe o pequeno objeto preso a um cordão de prata– que lhe dará poderes temporários sobre o tempo. Outro ponto importante é que a cada chance fracassada você terá que "limpar" todos os vestígios de que estivera ali, caso contrário, as mudanças que forem realizadas poderão causar um verdadeiro caos na realidade normal. Se ao final das cinco tentativas você ainda não ter conseguido realizar a missão, sua alma vagará pelo Hades por toda a eternidade. Agora que já está ciente das condições, diga-me se aceita tal missão.

Saga refletiu o peso daquelas palavras. Se por um lado, corria o risco de nunca mais voltar a viver, por outro, finalmente teria a chance de consertar todos os seus erros e livrar sua consciência de toda a culpa que a dominava. Sabia que era arriscado mudar o rumo dos acontecimentos, mas era única a chance que tinha. Suspirou fundo, dizendo finalmente sua posição em relação ao desafio:

– Sim. Eu, Saga, aceito a chance que me foi dada.

Continua...

**(1) **Referência ao Prólogo do Céu.

**(2) **Pequeno spoiler do Episódio G.

* * *

Pois bem, aqui estou novamente com uma fic em capítulos. Bom, há tempos eu estou com essa história na cabeça, mais especificamente, quando eu vi o filme "O Efeito Borboleta". Não precisa nem dizer que adorei o filme, não é mesmo? Decidi recriar a história, agora no universo de Saint Seiya, e o Saga me pareceu perfeito para o "papel de protagonista"!

O Prólogo está bem curtinho, mas no próximo capítulo a aventura começa!


	2. Sempre Traidor?

**Disclaimer: **Todos os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem a Masami Kurumada. O roteiro do filme 'The Butterfly Effect' é de autoria de J. Mackye Gruber e Eric Bress.

Essa fic é apenas uma obra feita por fãs sem qualquer fim lucrativo.

**Sumário: **Depois das batalhas, Saga tem a chance de voltar ao passado para consertar seus erros. Estará ele pronto para as implicações que tal tipo de mudança pode trazer? Fic inspirada no filme 'O Efeito Borboleta'.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Sempre traidor?**

Suspirou fundo, dizendo finalmente sua posição em relação ao desafio:

– Sim. Eu, Saga, aceito a chance que me foi dada.

De súbito, sentiu um forte e luminoso cosmo o envolver, exatamente o mesmo que ele notara quando entrara naquele salão. Sentiu-se estranho, perdendo totalmente a noção do tempo e do espaço. Em seguida veio a perda de consciência. Os pensamentos confusos davam lugar a imagens e sons que ele presenciou em sua vida. Num estalo, tudo parou, fazendo com que ele se sentisse vivo. Novamente.

Estava caminhando, embora não fizesse a menor idéia de qual seria o seu destino. Percebeu que estava coberto por um longo manto e uma máscara. Olhou com atenção ao redor, lembrando-se inevitavelmente que já passara por aquele corredor há alguns anos atrás. Suas mãos suadas, por pouco não deixam a pequena adaga dourada cair.

Entendia tudo perfeitamente agora. Ele tinha que mudar o rumo dos acontecimentos, não poderia cometer a mesma falha de novo. Não _queria _cometer a mesma falha de novo. Pensou em virar no próximo corredor que aparecesse, mas não apareceu e nem apareceria. O corredor agora seguia reto com destino a uma enorme porta toda talhada em madeira e com detalhes em ouro. Estacou em frente a ela, levando a mão hesitantemente a maçaneta, abrindo-a com cuidado, sem fazer barulho.

Dentro do cômodo iluminado por algumas poucas velas de um candelabro dourado fixado a parede, podia-se ver um pequenino berço, que tomava o centro do quarto. Saga teve ímpetos de sair dali o mais rápido possível, mas algo mais forte dentro dele o fez se aproximar lentamente ao berço, onde dormia o bebê dito ser a reencarnação de Atena. Tirou a incômoda máscara, olhando atentamente todos os traços daquela menininha que dormia tranqüilamente, sentindo uma pontada de culpa em sua consciência. Como pudera tentar contra a vida de um ser tão puro? Fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente, tentando afastar tais pensamentos de sua cabeça. Não estava ali para se _martirizar_ pelo passado de erros, e sim para mudá-lo. E era exatamente o que ele iria fazer.

Deu uma última olhada no bebê para se certificar que estava tudo bem e virou-se caminhando em direção a porta. Abriu-a com o mesmo cuidado, porém, não estava preparado para o que veria por detrás dela.

– Saga! O que estava fazendo aí? Por onde esteve todo esse tempo? – O cavaleiro de Sagitário o encarava num misto de surpresa e incredibilidade. Seu cosmo se elevava a cada palavra proferida.

Saga não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Como fora tão ingênuo a ponto de pensar que as coisas seriam fáceis? As palavras vinham e morriam em sua garganta, não conseguia articular sequer uma frase coerente em sua cabeça.

– Acalme-se Aioros... E deixe-me explicar...

– Explicar o quê? Está tudo claro como água, Saga de Gêmeos! O seu sumiço, as alterações no modo de ser do mestre... Eu esperaria isso de qualquer outro cavaleiro, mas nunca de você! Diga-me agora, onde está o verdadeiro Shion?

O cavaleiro de Gêmeos sentia-se cada vez mais acuado. Por mais que tudo parecesse conspirar ao seu azar, ele não podia simplesmente ficar ali parado. Conhecia Aioros desde que eram crianças e sabia o quanto o cavaleiro poderia ser impulsivo. Além disso, se Aioros continuasse a elevar o cosmo, outros cavaleiros perceberiam tal alteração e aí sim as coisas poderiam complicar...

– Ele não está aqui... – Abaixou o olhar.

– E onde diabos ele está! – Aioros tinha a face contorcida de pura fúria. Sua voz e seu cosmo aumentavam a cada instante.

– Ele está morto. Eu o matei.

Um silêncio sepulcral caiu sobre ambos. Aioros, com os olhos arregalados e a respiração alterada devido a fúria, parecia ponderar sobre qual seria a pena mais indicada para aquele assassino. Saga, por sua vez, ainda mantinha os olhos baixos, sua cabeça fervilhando de idéias. Tinha que sair de lá, tinha que despistar Aioros, mas... como? Foi tirado de suas reflexões ao ouvir a voz do cavaleiro de Sagitário, que notavelmente tentava deixar sua voz controlada, contida. Não poderia perder a calma num momento como aquele.

– Receio que já saiba ou, pelo menos, imagina qual será sua punição. Acompanhe-me.

Saga fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça. Enquanto andavam pelos infinitos corredores do lugar, uma idéia tomava forma em sua mente. Seria uma loucura. Mas, tal loucura o salvaria. Tocou na pequena ampulheta presa a um cordão em seu pescoço. Teria que usá-la mais cedo do que imaginara, mas só depois de acabar com todas as provas de que estivera ali, segundo Cronos havia lhe ordenado. Apertou com força o cabo da adaga dourada que ainda mantinha em sua mão e olhou para Aioros que andava apressado na frente. Sabia que quando o amigo ficava muito nervoso, deixava sua defesa descuidada, podendo ser atacado facilmente.

Ele simplesmente não pensou. Caso pensasse, com certeza hesitaria, e ali era a sua vida que estava em jogo. Além disso, ele poderia ter outras chances. Concertaria seu passado, seria revivido e ainda poderia pedir desculpar pessoalmente a Aioros.

Em movimentos extremamente rápidos, levantou a adaga em direção às costas de Aioros, acertando-o em cheio, deixando-o ajoelhado tanto pela dor, quanto pela surpresa. Saga sabia que uma punhalada não seria o bastante para nocautear um cavaleiro como Aioros, que recomeçou a expandir o cosmo. Porém, antes de tentar qualquer coisa, foi atingido repetidas vezes, até que seu cosmo e sinais vitais desaparecessem.

Saga estava completamente atordoado pelo que acabara de fazer. Largou a adaga ensangüentada e o cavaleiro desacordado no chão, enquanto uma lágrima caia solitária pela sua face. Não teve que esperar muito tempo para ouvir vozes e cosmos se aproximando. Tinha duas opções: ficava e esperava que os donos dos cosmos viessem para constatar o crime que ele havia cometido e o prendessem, ou então usava a ampulheta e se despedia daquela maldita realidade.

Sua mente fervilhava de pensamentos e possibilidades. Mas, dada a importância de sua "missão" ele não poderia pôr tudo a perder. Entregar-se naquele momento significava ser preso e ir a julgamento pelas leis do Santuário, as quais, provavelmente, o condenariam a morte. Arrependeu-se de ter agido por impulso, embora de qualquer forma, a morte era o seu destino certo ali, pois Aioros, obviamente, o denunciaria.

Constatou com frustração que ele não tinha mais nada a fazer naquela realidade e que desperdiçara sua primeira chance. Levou as mãos a pequena ampulheta virando-a para o outro lado, começando uma nova contagem de tempo. Simultaneamente, tudo escureceu ao seu redor.

Continua...


	3. O Mal Sob A Mesma Face Parte 1

**Disclaimer: **Todos os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem a Masami Kurumada. O roteiro do filme 'The Butterfly Effect' é de autoria de J. Mackye Gruber e Eric Bress.

Essa fic é apenas uma obra feita por fãs sem qualquer fim lucrativo.

**Sumário: **Depois das batalhas, Saga tem a chance de voltar ao passado para consertar seus erros. Estará ele pronto para as implicações que tal tipo de mudança pode trazer? Fic inspirada no filme 'O Efeito Borboleta'.

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – O mal sob a mesma face (Parte 1)**

Constatou com frustração que ele não tinha mais nada a fazer naquela realidade e que desperdiçara sua primeira chance. Levou as mãos a pequena ampulheta virando-a para o outro lado, começando uma nova contagem de tempo. Simultaneamente, tudo escureceu ao seu redor.

Quando voltou a si, percebeu que estava novamente caminhando para algum lugar e, mais uma vez, aquele caminho não lhe era desconhecido. Eram as escadarias entre a Casa de Peixes e o Salão do Mestre. Estava escuro, provavelmente era madrugada e ele percebeu que vestia roupas típicas de treinamento. Parou a caminhada para tentar lembrar-se de um momento importante em que fizera aquele mesmo caminho.

Não demorou muito até chegar a uma conclusão. Olhou ao redor, procurando comprovar sua teoria, não demorando muito para fazê-lo. Aquele lugar, aquelas roupas, aquela noite em que as nuvens encobriam as estrelas e a lua... Há alguns anos atrás, subira aquelas mesmas escadarias, decidido a matar o mestre e a tomar o seu lugar. Mas, tal ato de total insanidade não se repetiria agora. Ainda ocultando seu cosmo, virou-se na velocidade da luz, passando pelas nove casas posteriores a sua, com toda a cautela que possuía.

* * *

Havia passado dois dias desde que Saga chegara àquela realidade. Estava satisfeito em depois de tanto tempo, conviver novamente com a rotina do Santuário. Sentia-se tranqüilo e alguma coisa lhe dizia que, finalmente, conseguiria cumprir sua missão e mudar o rumo dos acontecimentos.

A noite caía pesada, densa, enigmática sobre o Santuário, enquanto uma sombra movia-se furtivamente em direção as colinas de Star Hill. Saga caminhava calmamente pelos arredores das 12 Casas, lembrando-se de bons momentos que passara naquele lugar, quando algo chamou sua atenção. Olhando mais atentamente, flagrou um vulto carregando algo nos braços, e parecia estar tomando a direção de Star Hill, lugar onde os mestres do Santuário eram sepultados. Aquele era um local extremamente reservado e apenas pessoas autorizadas podiam ir até lá. E aquele vulto não parecia ser uma dessas pessoas, dada a visível cautela com que caminhava.

Sendo Saga um dos únicos cavaleiros de Ouro até então, sentiu-se na responsabilidade de ir averiguar o que estava acontecendo e descobrir a identidade do _'vulto'_. Passou a seguí-lo, ocultando seu cosmo. Pensou em fazê-lo parar, mas talvez a melhor resolução a tomar naquele instante seria ver o que ele pretendia fazer no local proibido.

Andando escondido atrás de um paredão de pedras, viu quando o 'vulto' entrou em Star Hill. Pôs-se a correr, com o objetivo de flagrá-lo, mas seus olhos não contavam com a visão tenebrosa que teriam assim que entraram no templo. Shion, até então mestre do Santuário, encontrava-se deitado sobre a superfície lisa de mármore escuro. Morto. **(1)**

Saga correu para fora tentando a todo custar encontrar o tal 'vulto', que se mostrara menos inofensivo do que ele pensara a princípio. Mas, não havia mais ninguém nos arredores do lugar. Desistiu de encontrá-lo e entrou novamente em Star Hill. A feição de Shion era serena, tranqüila, como se ele estivesse apenas dormindo. Além disso, não havia sinais de luta e nem mesmo de sangue. Alguém menos observador poderia concluir que se tratava, simplesmente, de um caso de morte natural, levando-se em conta que Shion já estava velho, até mesmo para os padrões lêmures. Porém, Saga não conseguia acreditar nesta hipótese. Estava claro para ele que alguém o havia assassinado e que esse alguém tomara todas as providencias necessárias para o crime passar despercebido aos olhos de todos os habitantes do Santuário. Pequenas doses de veneno ministradas diariamente poderiam ter esse efeito.

Suspirou resignado. Não poderia continuar ali por muito tempo. Alguém poderia sentir sua falta nas Doze Casas e ele com certeza teria problemas em explicar o que fazia em Star Hill com o mestre Shion morto à sua frente. Dirigiu um último olhar ao mestre, prometendo que descobriria a todo custo quem fizera tal ato absurdo. Voltou rapidamente para a Casa de Gêmeos. Seu trabalho de 'investigação' começaria no dia seguinte.

* * *

Já fazia quase uma semana do acontecido em Star Hill, e Saga ainda tinha poucas pistas. Na verdade todas não passavam de meras suposições. Faziam algum sentido, mas ainda assim, eram meras suposições. Respirou profundamente sentando-se na cama do quarto espaçoso, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e a cabeça nas mãos. Durante todos esses dias ele se manteve longe de confusões, e se continuasse assim, conseguiria cumprir sua missão. Mas, ele não podia simplesmente ignorar o que viu há algumas noites. Como o único que sabia do fato, sentia-se na obrigação de desvendar o crime e desmascarar o culpado. Tinha a impressão de que agindo assim, evitaria muitas mortes desnecessárias.

Passou a olhar em um ponto fixo qualquer na parede, sua cabeça fervilhando de idéias. O acontecido provava que, afinal ele não era o único que desejava o poder. Aliás, sabe se lá quantos naquele Santuário dariam tudo apenas pela benção de ser o novo Mestre... E era exatamente isso que deixava o caso tão complicado. Poderia ter sido _qualquer_ pessoa. Lembrou-se de quando fizera o mesmo há alguns anos atrás na sua realidade normal. Ele tinha certeza absoluta de que ninguém nunca desconfiaria dele. Saga sempre foi um exemplo a ser seguido por todos os habitantes do Santuário: bondoso, educado, responsável, belo e desde jovem, já possuía um cosmo de dar inveja a muitos veteranos. Porém, uma sombra oculta em sua alma encontrou uma brecha em toda esta aparente perfeição e conseguiu dominá-lo, induzindo-o a cometer os mais vergonhosos crimes que já se tiveram notícia no Santuário, manchando para sempre sua honra e o nome de sua família.

"Bem, talvez nem tanto quanto Kanon...", freou o rumo de seus pensamentos apenas pela simples menção do nome do irmão gêmeo. _'Kanon'_. Seu corpo foi acometido por um calafrio ao se dar conta de que não o vira no Santuário durante todos os dias em que esteve ali. Como pudera esquecer do irmão? O famigerado Kanon que sempre o atormentava com a idéia de 'dominar o Santuário e o mundo'... Sentiu-se mais tranqüilo ao pensar que, talvez ele poderia estar na prisão do Cabo Sunion. Começou a recordar de todos os acontecimentos dessa época de sua vida, concluindo que, se essas realidades alternativas seguissem a ordem dos acontecimentos da realidade que ele conhecia, então não tinha motivos para se preocupar. Kanon na época em que ele, Saga, matou o mestre, já estava preso no Cabo Sunion há algum tempo.

Levantou-se da cama, pegando alguns papéis que continham horários de treinamentos de aprendizes. Ele havia formulado tais horários e mesmo sabendo que aquele não era o verdadeiro mestre, precisava de sua aprovação para colocá-los em vigor. Além disso, não seria oportuno por enquanto demonstrar que já sabia da verdade. Enquanto saia do quarto, passou em frente a um espelho pendurado em uma das paredes. Ajeitou os cabelos displicentemente, saindo logo em seguida.

Adentrava às portas que davam caminho a Sala onde o mestre permanecia sentado em seu trono, estranhando o fato de haver pouquíssimos guardas vigiando tais passagens. Bom, perguntaria isso para alguns deles depois que terminasse de falar com seu soberano. Entrou no grande Salão, mas o _'Mestre'_ não estava em parte alguma. Algo dentro de si começou a suspeitar daquela situação.

Decidido a encontrar o paradeiro do Mestre, entrou por uma porta lateral que dava acesso ao labirinto de corredores daquele Templo. Não sabia ao certo o porquê que escolhia determinados corredores ao invés de outros, embora sentisse que havia algo que o chamava incessantemente, guiando-o a uma direção. Virou a esquerda de um corredor sentindo um calafrio ao ver o caminho que se abria para ele. _O corredor agora seguia reto com destino a uma enorme porta toda talhada em madeira e com detalhes em ouro. _A porta estava entreaberta, deixando apenas uma fraca e finíssima fresta de luz ser projetada na parede.

Seu sangue gelou ao ouvir um característico choro de criança. Pôs se a andar rapidamente em direção a porta, as longas passadas eram cada vez maiores e mais rápidas, até que Saga se viu correndo. Abriu a porta fazendo um enorme estrondo, sem se importar se atrapalharia alguma coisa que estaria acontecendo ali dentro. Seu coração falhou uma batida para depois desembestar em um ritmo frenético. Ali, bem diante dos seus olhos, uma cena que agora ele tinha a chance de presenciar por um outro ângulo. Ao lado do pequeno berço, o falso mestre empunhava um pequeno punhal que pingava pequenas gotículas de sangue. No berço, o bebê já dava claros sinais de esgotamento, seu choro saia mais fraco e ele se debatia cada vez menos. O pequeno macacão de algodão branco manchado pelo sangue que escorria do coraçãozinho atingido.

Continua...

**(1) **Estou usando a versão do mangá pelo simples motivo de achá-la bem mais simples e plausível. Para quem não sabe, no mangá não existe esse tal de Ares (ou Arles, sei lá...). O Saga mata o Shion para assumir o posto de Mestre do Santuário e se passa por ele durante mais ou menos 14 anos.

* * *

**Notas:**

Ok, foi chato da minha parte terminar bem aí, mas eu tive que dividir esse cap. em dois, porque ele estava grandinho. E pra quem ficou angustiado com esse finalzinho... Semana que vem tem a continuação (hehehe)... Não querendo assustar ninguém, mas até mesmo essa ficwriter que vos escreve ficou chocada com o que escreveu no próximo cap. Deu até peninha do Saga... Tadinho, ele não merecia cair nas minhas mãos (risada diabólica)

Bom, queria agradecer pelos coments e a todos que estão lendo!

Beijinhos


	4. O Mal Sob A Mesma Face Parte 2

**Disclaimer: **Todos os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem a Masami Kurumada. O roteiro do filme 'The Butterfly Effect' é de autoria de J. Mackye Gruber e Eric Bress.

Essa fic é apenas uma obra feita por fãs sem qualquer fim lucrativo.

**Sumário: **Depois das batalhas, Saga tem a chance de voltar ao passado para consertar seus erros. Estará ele pronto para as implicações que tal tipo de mudança pode trazer? Fic inspirada no filme 'O Efeito Borboleta'.

_**Obs: **Bem, só um aviso básico: esse capítulo tem algumas cenas mais fortes e que podem deixar alguns leitores incomodados (pelo menos, eu me senti assim enquanto escrevia). Não é nada tão grave assim, mas achei legal avisar antes. Não quero ser culpada depois por problemas de saúde ocasionados por conta desse capítulo. (ok, agora eu exagerei demaaaaaaais!). Chega de blablabla e vamos ao que interessa!_

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – O mal sob a mesma face – (Parte 2)**

Ao lado do pequeno berço, o falso mestre empunhava um pequeno punhal que pingava pequenas gotículas de sangue. No berço, o bebê já dava claros sinais de esgotamento, seu choro saia mais fraco e ele se debatia cada vez menos. O pequeno macacão de algodão branco manchado pelo sangue que escorria do coraçãozinho atingido.

Sentindo-se totalmente impotente perante aquela situação, Saga fez a única coisa que estava ao seu alcance naquele instante. Avançou violentamente em direção ao 'mestre', reunindo todas as suas forças, desferindo-lhe um soco. No mesmo instante, a máscara voou caindo inerte sobre o chão, assim como o mestre, que massageava em vão a face dolorida.

– Seu assassino! Mostre-me quem você é, em nome de Atena! – dirigiu-se ao mestre que continuava caído, arrancando-lhe o elmo vermelho, revelando enormes mechas azuis. Saga sabia bem a quem poderia pertencer aquele cabelo. Apenas duas pessoas no mundo possuíam mechas com aquele tom azulado. Ele e...

Puxou-lhe o cabelo para trás com a intenção de ver o rosto do assassino de Atena. E se assustou. O tempo parecia lhe pregar uma peça. Era como se voltasse a treze anos atrás e visse a si mesmo. O mesmo pesado manto de veludo azul, o mesmo elmo vermelho, a mesma máscara, os mesmos cabelos, a _mesma face_...

– Kanon... Como eu não suspeitei antes...?

As feições que se mostravam assustadas, de súbito tornaram-se maléficas. Nos olhos, um brilho insano ofuscava o belo tom de azul. Em seus lábios, um sorriso de escárnio. Em sua voz, um tom insuportável de ironia.

– Surpresa, querido irmãozinho! Você bem que tentou tirar-me do jogo, mas sinto muito, você fracassou. Fugi da prisão do Cabo Sunion e vim tomar o meu lugar por direito!

O cavaleiro de Gêmeos sempre soubera que seu irmão tinha algumas tendências maléficas, além do insuportável sarcasmo, que lhe era característico. Mas não pode deixar de se surpreender. Ele havia acabado de matar uma criança inocente. Um presente dos deuses aos homens. Um ser a qual ele deveria proteger e não matar covardemente. Sentiu a fúria expandir por todas as partes de seu corpo e o ódio encobrir-lhe os pensamentos. Suas feições, sempre tão tranqüilas, agora eram capazes de assustar o mais afoito dos cavaleiros, tamanho o ódio em que se via nelas.

– SEU DESGRAÇADO! TEM IDÉIA DO QUE ACABOU DE FAZER? – gritava agora como nunca gritara em toda a sua vida. Chacoalhava o corpo de Kanon segurando-o ainda pelos cabelos.

– Claro que tenho. O que você sempre QUIS fazer, com a única diferença de que EU tive a coragem necessária para isso!

– GRANDE COISA, SEU INFELIZ! – arremessou-o em direção a uma das paredes, ouvindo-as trincar. – Olhe para aquela cena! Olhe para aquela criança! Está vendo ela? Pois então, seu tolo, os deuses a mandaram para que nós cuidássemos dela, e sabe por quê? PORQUE ELA É A REENCARNAÇÃO DE ATENA! OU PELO MENOS ERA ATÉ VOCÊ, EM UM DOS SEUS MOMENTOS DE IDÉIAS BRILHANTES, MATÁ-LA COVARDEMENTE!

– NÃO ME CULPE POR EU NÃO CONSEGUIR SER TÃO HIPÓCRITA COMO VOCÊ, SAGA! – Kanon pela primeira vez deixava a postura defensiva e irônica de lado, elevando consideravelmente seu tom de voz. Não ficaria calado perante todas aquelas agressões verbais. – VOCÊ SEMPRE SOUBE QUE EU SERIA CAPAZ DE TUDO PARA CHEGAR ONDE ESTOU! E EU TENHO CERTEZA QUE VOCÊ TAMBÉM FARIA O MESMO SE NÃO FOSSE TÃO COVARDE!

– Você me chamou de covarde? Olhe para você Kanon! Matou o velho mestre Shion envenenando-o à surdina, e ainda teve a audácia de matar uma criança! Uma criança indefesa que protegeria o futuro do nosso mundo!

– Ah, Saga, não tente bancar o herói para cima de mim agora! Eu te conheço melhor do que ninguém, e sei que você não é esse exemplo de pessoa que faz com que todos o venerem. Você é sujo, sórdido, inescrupuloso, calculista. Eu, perto de você, sou o exemplo de como toda criancinha ateniense deve ser...

Saga travou por alguns instantes. O que Kanon lhe falava não era uma mentira, embora ele queria que fosse. Desde crianças as coisas eram assim: Kanon sempre falava e fazia o que lhe desse na telha, enquanto Saga era mais controlado, em uma tentativa de esconder todas as suas ambições e pensamentos que não condiziam com a imagem de 'santo' que todos tinham dele. De repente, algo dentro dele o fez mudar bruscamente o rumo de seus pensamentos. Que diabos estava pensando? Ele não estava ali para lamentar pelos atos do passado, e sim para mudá-los. Mas, antes acertaria as contas com um certo assassino.

Mais uma vez, avançou violentamente em direção ao irmão, não lhe dando chances de escapar, prensando-o na parede já trincada, as mãos circundando o seu pescoço.

– CALE-SE! EU NÃO VOU DAR-ME AO LUXO DE SER LUDIBRIADO PELAS SUAS PALAVRAS AMALDIÇOADAS DE NOVO! – gritava à plenos pulmões, sua voz ecoando pelo cômodo e morrendo no longo corredor. Ninguém os ouviria.

– Eu não o engano, Saga... Nunca o enganei. Você me odeia... porque sabe que... O que eu falo é verdade. – Kanon falava com extrema dificuldade. Sentia as mãos de seu irmão apertando cada vez mais seu pescoço.

– EU MANDEI VOCÊ CALAR A BOCA! – Agarrou-o pelos ombros batendo-o fortemente contra a parede, fazendo Kanon segurar um gemido de dor. – Sabe o que eu deveria fazer agora? Acabar com essa sua existência moribunda, e vingar a morte de Atena!

Kanon deixou um pequeno sorriso de escárnio formar-se em seus lábios.

– Você não teria coragem...

– Quer pagar pra ver, Kanon?

– Eu tenho certeza que não, Saga. Você é muito pior do que eu, porém, como eu já disse, falta-lhe algo indispensável: coragem. VOCÊ É UM COVARDE! POR QUE NÃO ASSUME ISTO LOGO DE UMA VEZ?

– PORQUE ANTES EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ! – jogou-o contra a parede contrária, enquanto abaixava-se rapidamente para pegar o punhal usado por Kanon momentos antes. Com uma expressão de fúria que lhe desfigurava o rosto, avançou para cima de seu irmão, tendo seu movimento paralisado por mãos decididas que se sobrepuseram as suas, mantendo a perigosa lâmina do punhal acima de ambos. Olhares mortais eram trocados pelos dois homens de mesmo sangue, mesma força e _mesma face._

As mãos de ambos faziam uma força absurda em cima do punhal, que se manteve em equilíbrio por incontáveis minutos. Nenhum dos dois estava disposto a perder. Sabiam que apenas um deles sobreviveria àquele embate. A luta estava equilibrada até que Kanon deu um passo para trás. Ele estava ferido devido as agressões sofridas há pouco, e conseqüentemente, menos apto a enfrentar a força descomunal de um Saga furioso. Sua cabeça rodava e a face esquerda ainda latejava devido ao soco. Mais passos foram dados, até o momento em que Kanon sentiu a superfície gelada atrás de si. Agora não havia mais como recuar. Numa última tentativa desesperada, tentou reunir todas as suas forças, que acabaram mostrando-se insuficientes para virar o jogo ao seu favor.

Temeroso, observava a lâmina se aproximar cada vez mais de seu peito, ao mesmo tempo em que suas forças falhavam. Exausto, fechou os olhos sentindo-as esvaírem por completo, dando passagem ao punhal que, sem nenhuma resistência de sua parte, atingiu uma velocidade imensa nas mãos de Saga.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Kanon largou as mãos do punhal, enquanto este o atingia em cheio no coração em uma mórbida perfeição clínica. O grande impacto fez seu coração estourar em sangue manchando as mãos e o rosto pálido de Saga. Tirou o punhal que ficara cravado no peito de Kanon, jogando-o no chão em um canto qualquer. Com lágrimas nos olhos, viu o irmão escorregar pela parede, aparentemente inerte, deixando um escuro rastro de sangue.

Kanon ainda respirava ofegante, mantendo os olhos vidrados em um ponto qualquer. Num último esforço, conseguiu pronunciar algumas poucas palavras, suas últimas:

– Saga... no final das contas... eu merecia mesmo... – uma enorme quantidade de sangue vinha em sua boca, dificultando sua fala - ... morrer... pelas suas mãos,... irmão.

O silêncio tomou conta do ambiente. Saga poderia jurar que conseguira ouvir o último suspiro de seu irmão. Tocou mais uma vez na ampulheta, mas não conseguiu virá-la. Não conseguia desgrudar os olhos daquela terrível cena. A sua missão poderia ficar pra depois. Ajoelhou-se com cuidado próximo ao corpo inerte não conseguindo mais conter as lágrimas que se acumulavam nos olhos, tornando sua vista embaçada. Atirou-se em direção ao corpo de Kanon, manchando suas vestes com o sangue de seu irmão, o seu próprio sangue. Seu corpo era sacudido por soluços que eram abafados pelo corpo sem vida em que se apoiava.

–Perdoe-me Kanon... eu juro que vou mudar o meu passado. Vou fazer de tudo para mudar o seu também, e farei questão de te pedir desculpas...

Ficou mais alguns minutos abraçado ao corpo de Kanon. Levantou-se relutante andando em direção ao pequeno berço. A menininha carregava uma terrível expressão de dor que o fez arrepiar-se inteiro. Acariciou o pequenino rosto manchado de sangue nas bochechas rosadas, para em seguida beijá-la na fronte. Afastou-se deparando com a mais terrível cena que já vira em toda sua vida: seu irmão e Atena mortos. Sua mente foi tomada por um repentino desespero e inconscientemente levou as mãos a ampulheta tirando-a de dentro da roupa, e virando-a para o outro lado.

Mais uma vez, tudo se escureceu.

Continua...

* * *

**Notas:**

_Ok, eu realmente fui má com o Saguinha neste capítulo. Ficou uma verdadeira "tragédia grega" (perdoem-me pelo trocadilho infame...). Enfim, vou ter que serbreve, vocês-já-devem-imaginar-o-porquê._

_Queria agradecer a Juliane.chan, ao Leandro0001, a Buh e a Luly Amamiya. Agradecimentos também a Petit Ange que comentou no fórum Panbox! Kisses for all!_


	5. Pagando Na Mesma Moeda Parte 1

**Disclaimer: **Todos os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem a Masami Kurumada. O roteiro do filme "The Butterfly Effect'" é de autoria de J. Mackye Gruber e Eric Bress.

Essa fic é apenas uma obra feita por fãs sem qualquer fim lucrativo.

**Sumário: **Depois das batalhas, Saga tem a chance de voltar ao passado para consertar seus erros. Estará ele pronto para as implicações que tal tipo de mudança pode trazer? Fic inspirada no filme "O Efeito Borboleta".

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – Pagando na mesma moeda (Parte 1)**

Socos e pontapés cortavam o ar produzindo um ruído característico. Foi assim que Saga acordou. O calor insuportável fazia gotículas de suor pingarem de suas têmporas, traçando uma tortuosa trajetória pela face, findando em seu pescoço. Abriu os olhos sentindo-se desconfortável, a coluna em pedaços. Olhou ao redor procurando situar-se. Estava sob a sombra de uma enorme árvore, encostado irregularmente em seu tronco, daí o motivo da "coluna em pedaços".

Mais ao longe, um rapaz de cabelos azuis iguais aos seus e de movimentos igualmente parecidos, treinava incansavelmente sob o sol escaldante daquela tarde de verão grego. _"Kanon"_. Conseguiu localizar onde estava. Esta era uma das várias tardes em que eles treinavam juntos. Um sorriso passou-lhe pelos lábios ao vê-lo, depois da fatídica visão na outra realidade. Ao ver que o rapaz vinha em sua direção, tratou logo de esconder o sorriso, e pôr a expressão tranqüila e séria de sempre em seu rosto.

– Finalmente a bela adormecida acordou! Levante-se, é a sua vez de ir treinar.

Kanon ofereceu-lhe a mão para levantar. Saga aceitou-a, enquanto dizia em tom de brincadeira:

– Ah, Kanon, eu já sou um cavaleiro de ouro, não preciso treinar com tanto afinco.

Assim que Saga se levantou, Kanon virou de costas preparando-se para voltar a sua cabana. Sua expressão tornou-se carregada.

– Que bom pra você, irmãozinho. Infelizmente, nós, meros mortais, temos que treinar com toda a dedicação e disposição existentes em nós.

Saga, por algum motivo, achou o tom daquelas palavras sério demais.

– Kanon, eu estava brincando...

– Ora, e quem disse que eu estava falando sério? – disse, enquanto virava-se com a mesma expressão brincalhona de momentos atrás, esperando o irmão alcançá-lo na caminhada.

– Não sei, por um momento achei que você tinha levado a sério o que eu disse...

– Impressão sua. Sabe, às vezes é chato você ser conhecido apenas como o "irmão do Cavaleiro de Ouro de Gêmeos", mas eu procuro não ligar muito pra isso. Sei que se você está onde está, é porque mereceu, e se quer saber... Acho que merece muito mais que isso.

– Ah, Kanon, esse assunto de novo? – Algumas coisas, definitivamente, não mudavam nunca.

– Tá bom, eu paro. Já te disse milhões de vezes que existem muitas maneiras de se alcançar o poder rapidamente, mas como você parece querer ir pela mais devagar, então, eu não falo mais nada.

– Não é isso Kanon. Eu só acho que às vezes você me parece muito cego pelo poder, e as coisas não são assim.

– Você fala isso porque tem quase certeza de que quando o mestre Shion morrer quem vai assumir o posto dele é você.

– Kanon, isso são apenas suposições, se tiver que acontecer, acontecerá.

– Não tem medo de que outra pessoa seja escolhida? Sei lá, o Aioros, por exemplo.

Quando Kanon lhe fizera aquela mesma pergunta anos atrás, Saga sentiu o sangue ferver com aquela possibilidade remota, mas, ainda assim, possível. Naquele mesmo instante, procurou manter-se firme e sereno, da mesma forma que respondia agora para Kanon:

– Desde que o melhor seja feito pelo Santuário, Kanon, eu não me importo.

– Não acredito.

– E por que não?

– Porque não combina com você Saga. Sei que você deseja o poder, mas, não sei... Você não luta por ele, parece que prefere esperar que as coisas venham até você, ao invés de ir em frente lutar por elas...Parece que tem medo de ir até as últimas conseqüências por ele, mesmo sendo o mais indicado para isso.

– E você teria coragem de ir até as últimas conseqüências, Kanon?

– Não sei. Só saberei quando chegar a hora em que eu for posto a prova. Bem, agora eu tenho mesmo que ir. Até amanhã, Saga.

O cavaleiro de Gêmeos observou pensativo o irmão se distanciar. Ele sabia bem que Kanon era ambicioso e para alimentar essa ambição, ele seria capaz de qualquer coisa. Talvez fosse prudente ficar atento às suas ações...

* * *

– Mestre, o senhor mandou chamar-me?

– Sim, Saga. Quero confirmar algumas informações a seu respeito.

– E quais seriam essas informações?

– Chegou aos meus ouvidos de que Saga de Gêmeos anda relapso em relação aos treinos... Se fosse outro cavaleiro, eu acreditaria sem pestanejar... Mas, como se trata de você, eu logo achei que fosse improvável, mas apenas para ter a confirmação, resolvi chamá-lo aqui.

Saga não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Sempre soubera que o Santuário tinha lá as suas "cobras criadas" que espalhavam todo o tipo de boato para deixar uma imagem negativa de algum cavaleiro junto ao mestre. Mas, definitivamente, não esperava ser a vítima de uma dessas armações.

– Eu não sei quem lhe disse isto mestre, mas posso garantir que essa informação não procede. Como cavaleiro, tenho consciência de todas as minhas obrigações e procuro cumpri-las da melhor maneira possível.

– Eu acredito em você, Saga. Mas, como Mestre, tenho que averiguar todo o funcionamento do Santuário e isto diz respeito também a você.

– Não se preocupe, Mestre Shion. Entendo o seu lado, e a mim muito me agrada o fato de tudo já estar esclarecido. Com licença.

Dito isto, o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos se dirigiu à saída do templo, com um caminho em mente.E nãoera em direção a terceira casa zodiacal...

* * *

– Você é louco, Saga! Eu tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar por aí fazendo fofocas!

– Então quem poderia ter sido?

– E você vem perguntar para mim? Já deveria saber que no cargo em que ocupa, intrigas contra você serão cada vez mais comuns.

Saga sentou-se bufando na cama do irmão. Resolvera ele mesmo ir conversar com Kanon e colocar toda essa história em pratos limpos. Ele, obviamente, dizia-se inocente, mas Saga relutava em acreditar nisto.

– Se isso acontecer, Kanon, a minha imagem perante o mestre e até perante o Santuário ficará arruinada!

Kanon encostou-se na cômoda ficando de frente para Saga e cruzando os braços, assumindo a sua típica expressão irônica.

– E aí, você não vai poder assumir o cargo de Mestre do Santuário.

– Quem está falando disto, Kanon?

– É inevitável. Uma coisa leva a outra.

– Não é possível, você não consegue tirar isso da cabeça, não é mesmo?

– Talvez...

O geminiano levantou-se, ficando ambos os olhares no mesmo nível, mas com uma grande diferença de sentimentos: enquanto um olhar transmitia ódio, o outro, uma tranqüilidade que beirava o cinismo.

– Quer saber? Eu sei porque você faz tanta questão que eu seja o novo Mestre do Santuário... Porque você _pensa_ que vai conseguir me manipular. Nada mau para quem perdeu a armadura de Gêmeos pro irmão, não é? **(1)** Não ter esforço nenhum e ainda mandar e desmandar no Santuário na hora que bem entender...

Um sorriso de escárnio formava-se nos lábios de Kanon. Mesmo abalado com tudo o que o irmão lhe acabara de dizer, ele nunca demonstraria isto.

– E depois o paranóico sou eu...

– Está bem, Kanon. Já que diz ser inocente, eu vou tentar acreditar em você. Peça aos deuses para isso não acontecer de novo... Para o seu próprio bem.

E saiu tão rápido quanto entrou.

* * *

Os dias passaram-se lentos. Saga procurava manter distância do irmão, e ao seu ver, Kanon parecia não se importar muito com isso. Ambos comportavam-se como completos desconhecidos.

Durante todo esse tempo, a idéia de prender Kanon no Cabo Sunion passara em sua cabeça diversas vezes. Mantendo o irmão afastado, poderia completar sua missão sem grandes problemas. Porém, assim que se lembrava de que Kanon conseguira fugir de lá, enganar um deus e causar uma batalha inteira, a idéia parecia algo totalmente absurdo. Talvez tenha sido um erro de sua parte prendê-lo no passado de sua outra realidade. Se o irmão representava um problema naquela época, ele deveria tê-lo enfrentado e arranjar uma solução plausível, ao invés de simplesmente tirá-lo de sua vida.

Talvez se ele não tivesse prendido Kanon, o irmão o controlaria durante suas crises de dupla-personalidade... Ou talvez, alguma coisa o faria tirar da cabeça a idéia de 'conquistar o mundo'... Ou então... _"Bah, suposições"._ Tudo não passava de meras suposições. E, infelizmente, no estado em que se encontrava, Saga não tinha tempo e nem condições para ficar supondo o que aconteceria se tal coisa fosse feita. Este era o momento de agir.

Depois de analisar todos os prós e os contras da situação em que se encontrava, decidiu não cometer a mesma ação de anos atrás. Não o prenderia naquela maldita prisão. Era só manter o irmão sob suas rédeas, e ele controlaria toda a situação facilmente. Se Kanon era um ótimo manipulador, ele, Saga, também poderia ser...

Continua...

**(1)** Levando-se em conta que os dois possuem os mesmos golpes, eu acredito que eles devam ter sido treinados pelo mesmo mestre e, conseqüentemente, lutado pela mesma armadura, tendo sido Saga o vencedor. Suposições à parte, eu acho que este poderia ter sido um motivo bem plausível para os desentendimentos entre eles.

* * *

_Ok, não estava nos meus planos ter que dividir este cap., mas ele ficou enorme, e eu não tive outra saída! I'm sorry... _

_Estou muito feliz com os comentários! Agradecimentosà Ishtar Cavanon Gemini, Leandro0001, Luly Amamiya, Juliane.chan e Petit Ange! Beijos para todos vocês!_


	6. Pagando Na Mesma Moeda Parte 2

**Disclaimer: **Todos os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem a Masami Kurumada. O roteiro do filme 'The Butterfly Effect' é de autoria de J. Mackye Gruber e Eric Bress.

Essa fic é apenas uma obra feita por fãs sem qualquer fim lucrativo.

**Sumário: **Depois das batalhas, Saga tem a chance de voltar ao passado para consertar seus erros. Estará ele pronto para as implicações que tal tipo de mudança pode trazer? Fic inspirada no filme 'O Efeito Borboleta'.

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – Pagando Na Mesma Moeda (Parte 2)**

Mais uma vez naqueles dias, a porta da cabana se abria com violência. Kanon nem precisou virar-se para saber quem estaria lá.

– Olá Saga! Por favor, deixe a porta no lugar dela quando for passar.

– Kanon, eu preciso conversar com você!

– É urgente?

– Se não fosse, acha mesmo que eu viria até aqui nessa hora da noite?

–Hum... Faz sentido.

– Imagino que já esteja ciente do que aconteceu...

– Depende... Do que está falando?

– Sabe de onde eu estou vindo?

– Não.

– Do Salão do Mestre.

– Ahh...

– E sabe porque eu estava lá?

– Porque ele te chamou. Só pode ser isso.

– Sim. E sabe por que ele me chamou?

– Saga, pára com isso! Eu não sei de nada, caramba! Você chega aqui de repente e ainda fica me fazendo perguntas! Vá logo ao ponto e pára de enrolar!

– Como quiser. Alguém fez mais 'intrigas' contra mim, Kanon...

– Alguma coisa grave?

– O que você acha?

– Acho que se você continuar me fazendo perguntas idiotas eu vou perder a paciência.

– Ok. Alguém disse ao Mestre Shion que eu estava apoiando duelos entre os aprendizes.

– Isso é sério.

– Sim, é muito sério. E o Mestre me disse que da próxima vez que ele receber mais alguma denúncia desse tipo, eu corro o risco de perder a armadura de Gêmeos e o meu posto de cavaleiro de ouro.

– Eu sinto muito.

– Não, agora vem a melhor parte! Sabe quem ele disse, que se caso isso ocorrer, vai me substituir? Você, Kanon. Interessante, não?

– Se você veio aqui pra me acusar de estar fazendo intrigas para te prejudicar e me favorecer, perdeu o seu tempo.

– Será mesmo? Kanon, é óbvio que você está metido nisso!

– EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO TENHO NADA A VER COM ISSO! QUAL PARTE VOCÊ AINDA NÃO ENTENDEU?

– Kanon eu conheço você, não se faça de vítima!

– Tá legal, Saga. Eu não vou brigar com você. Você tem o direito de acreditar no que quiser e eu não posso mudar esse fato. Mas, posso impedir que você continue aqui. Vai embora agora...

– Não precisa pedir duas vezes.

Um forte estrondo que fez tremer toda a cabana indicava que Saga já havia ido embora. Kanon não se agüentava de tanto ódio. Estava cheio de sempre ser o culpado, de ser considerado uma má influência para o todo "santo" Saga de Gêmeos, de ser sempre visto como inferior ao irmão por ter perdido a maldita armadura para ele, enfim, estava cansado da sua vida e da forma como ela se desenrolara. Sentou-se na cama suspirando e olhando pela janela o céu de poucas estrelas e muitas nuvens que enfeitava aquela noite, como se neste mesmo céu, estivessem todas as soluções para os seus problemas.

Subitamente, um pensamento lhe passou pela cabeça produzindo um arrepio em seu corpo todo. E se Saga falasse ao Mestre que encontrara o infeliz que estava fazendo todas aquelas intrigas contra ele? E se ele dissesse que era o irmão? Provavelmente, era isso o que faria. Suspirou irritado com essa possibilidade, estava encrencado, pois levantar falso testemunho contra qualquer pessoa no Santuário era considerado um crime grave. Na certa seria expulso e ainda passaria alguns anos preso nas temidas prisões criadas especialmente para criminosos do Santuário.

Estava quase entrando em desespero, quando um outro pensamento, dessa vez mais perigoso, passou-lhe pela cabeça. Se levantar falso testemunho era um crime, então porque não acusar o irmão disso? Seus lábios, antes comprimidos pelo temor, mostravam agora um sorriso maléfico. Caso fizesse isso, o irmão seria expulso do Santuário, ele assumiria a Armadura de Gêmeos, e ainda poderia lutar pelo posto de Grande Mestre... Nada mau, para quem, aos olhos de muitos daquele lugar, não passava de uma sombra do irmão.

Movido pelo ódio e pela ambição, Kanon levantou-se da cama, saindo logo em seguida de sua cabana. Colocaria seu plano em prática antes do amanhecer...

* * *

Ainda de madrugada, Saga foi acordado por guardas e oficiais do Santuário que lhe explicaram rapidamente a situação, levando-o logo em seguida para o Salão do Mestre. Ele sabia que naquele instante, era importante manter-se calmo, porém isso não impedia uma súbita vontade de esganar Kanon assim que o visse.

Chegando no Salão, Shion, que naquele instante não usava a máscara para esconder o semblante de decepção, explicou-lhe mais claramente as razões de tal atitude estar sendo tomada. Disse-lhe que Kanon o acusou de levantar falso testemunho, além de afirmar com todas as letras que o irmão possuía planos mirabolantes para tomar o lugar do Mestre antes do previsto.

Ele via Shion falar, porém só conseguiu discernir algumas poucas palavras. Estava tão surpreso com a ação do irmão, que custava a acreditar que o que estava acontecendo era verdade. Esperou com ansiedade o momento em que ele acordaria e que tudo aquilo se transformaria em um pesadelo, – de muito mau gosto, diga-se de passagem - porém não foi isso o que aconteceu...

Ouviu seu veredicto, sua mente dando atenção a apenas duas palavras: Cabo Sunion...

* * *

– Olá, Saga.

Reconhecendo aquela maldita voz, virou seus olhos na direção dela, reconhecendo em seguida, aquele maldito rosto... _Os mesmos cabelos, a mesma face..._ _Nos olhos, um brilho insano ofuscava o belo tom de azul. Em seus lábios, um sorriso de escárnio. Em sua voz, um tom insuportável de ironia._

– Veio certificar-se de que seu plano deu certo?

Kanon abaixou-se apoiando nas grades da cela onde ficavam os criminosos que seriam encaminhados para outras prisões, nivelando os olhares.

– Não. Vim te visitar, seu mal-agradecido.

– Vai pro inferno.

– Eu ainda vou, mas não agora.

Saga aproximou-se das grades da cela, olhando diretamente nos olhos de seu irmão. A pouca distância fez Kanon pensar em recuar, mas logo desistiu da idéia. As discussões entre eles eram sempre uma espécie de desafio onde ambos faziam questão de não abaixar a cabeça em hipótese alguma.

– Não, ainda não chegou sua hora, Kanon. Mas, quando ela chegar, eu farei questão de cavar a sua cova. – A voz baixa e controlada não escondia o ódio existente em cada palavra proferida.

– Isso se você não tiver morrido antes...

– Quanto a isso, fique tranqüilo. Eu não morrerei.

– Sabe, a Casa de Gêmeos é muito confortável. Se eu soubesse que tirando você do meu caminho eu teria todas essas vantagens, teria feito isso há muito tempo.

– Idiota. Qual a vantagem de se conseguir uma armadura nessas condições? Como é ser o "substituto"?

– É muito mais agradável do que ser o "condenado".

– Eu pelo menos consegui a armadura e o respeito que até então eu tinha, por mérito próprio.

– Grande coisa! Olhe para você agora. Além disso, eu sei que irei muito mais longe do que isso, e por mérito próprio.

– Do que está falando?

– Saga, agora que eu estou onde estou, acha mesmo que vou parar por aqui? Farei o que você não foi capaz de fazer. Serei Mestre do Santuário, e farei o que for preciso, eliminarei quem se atravessar no meu caminho para conseguir chegar ao lugar que eu sempre mereci. Lembra daquela vez em que você me perguntou se eu teria coragem de ir até as últimas conseqüências pelo poder? Pois, então Saga. Vim aqui apenas para me certificar de que esta pergunta ficou devidamente respondida.

– Pois então, pode ir dormir tranqüilo. Está tudo muito bem esclarecido.

– Eu já estou indo, mas antes, quero que saiba de uma coisa. Você errou, Saga. Não era eu que estava fazendo aquelas intrigas. Até então, eu seria incapaz de te prejudicar. Você era a única pessoa que eu tinha, e mesmo que você não acredite, eu realmente ficava feliz com os seus progressos. Já aprontei com muita gente, mas eu nunca faria nada contra você, e imaginei que soubesse disso.

Mas, a partir do momento em que você começou a duvidar de mim... Toda a consideração que eu tinha por você, se esvaiu por completo. Eu aceitaria e entenderia isso de qualquer pessoa, mas não de você. Alguma vez eu trai a sua confiança?

– Até onde eu sei, não.

– Pois então. Você me acusou injustamente. Mesmo eu te dizendo que não tinha nada a ver com essa história, você não quis acreditar em mim. E eu me senti um idiota por ter te apoiado e estado ao seu lado durante todo esse tempo. Como eu tinha certeza de que você me denunciaria ao mestre, decidi dar o bote primeiro. E o resto você já sabe. Agora, eu sinto que não tenho mais nada a fazer aqui. – levantou-se olhando Saga de cima – Boa sorte na sua nova morada.

Virou-se e foi embora. Os passos metálicos produzidos pela Armadura de Gêmeos eram os únicos ruídos ouvidos naquele local.

Saga estava estupefato pelo o que acabara de ouvir. Kanon não mentiu em um momento sequer. Chegou a essa conclusão pelo simples fato de que no passe em que as coisas estavam, não lhe interessaria mentir... Conhecia seu irmão demais, o suficiente para saber que se fosse ele o responsável pelas intrigas, não hesitaria em lhe contar e ainda zombaria de sua letargia em denunciá-lo ao Mestre.

"Droga". Dessa vez, não tinha em quem pôr a culpa. Fora ele, unicamente ele, o responsável por todos os seus planos não terem dado certo. Suspirou encostando-se na parede de pedra escura da cela, os olhos perdidos em um ponto qualquer. Definitivamente, ele não poderia continuar ali... Já sabia dos planos do irmão, e seria ainda mais angustiante estar preso, sabendo o estrago que Kanon estaria fazendo no Santuário. E não adiantava tentar denunciá-lo, afinal, quem acreditaria em alguém que foi condenado por levantar falso testemunho? E contra o próprio irmão? Estava perdido. De certa forma, estava experimentando todas as sensações que ele mesmo já proporcionara a Kanon um dia.

Ainda encostado na parede, cruzou os braços sobre os joelhos, apoiando a cabeça, os olhos firmemente fechados. Não tinha mais nada a fazer naquela realidade. Tudo estava perdido, e o mais desanimador, era saber que ele próprio havia posto tudo a perder. O seu tempo estava acabando, assim como a chance de limpar todas as manchas de seu passado. Restava-lhe ainda duas realidades, suas duas últimas chances.

Relutante, enfiou a mão por debaixo da camisa que usava, tirando a salvadora e odiada ampulheta. Olhando-a fixamente, ainda analisou pela última vez a gravidade da situação em que se encontrava. Não tinha como voltar atrás. Virou-a para o outro lado. Que os deuses o iluminassem a seguir pelo caminho certo dessa vez.

Continua...

* * *

_Olá! Bem, aí está o final dessa realidade. Sim, eu sei que estou fazendo o Saguinha sofrer muito, mas "ces't la vie"..._

_Deu um pouco de trabalho escrever esse capítulo, já que tive um bloqueio básico e não conseguia resolver uma situação... Tentei fazer o melhor, mas ainda assim, acho que esse cap. poderia estar um pouquinho melhorzinho..._

_Agradecimentos à **Aquarius Lunara, Ishtar Canavon Gemini, Suelen **(ela escreveu com o meu nick, mas juro que não sou eu, hehehe), **Luly Amamiya, Juliane.chan **e a **Sagakure**, que comentou no meu blog. Bem, aí está o cap.!_

_E respondendo rapidinho a Suelen: bem, algumas das informações usadas aqui no fic, são provenientes da própria história oficial, mas li um texto excelente sobre o Saga no site www(ponto)kdanimes(ponto)com(barra)cdzpic que me fez ter uma visão mais ampla sobre sua personalidade, suas ações, etc... O texto é um pouco grandinho, mas ótimo! Altamente recomendável!_

_Beijos_


	7. Um Ventre, Uma Desonra, Uma Decisão P 1

**Disclaimer: **Todos os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem a Masami Kurumada. O roteiro do filme 'The Butterfly Effect' é de autoria de J. Mackye Gruber e Eric Bress.

Essa fic é apenas uma obra feita por fãs sem qualquer fim lucrativo.

**Sumário: **Depois das batalhas, Saga tem a chance de voltar ao passado para consertar seus erros. Estará ele pronto para as implicações que tal tipo de mudança pode trazer? Fic inspirada no filme 'O Efeito Borboleta'.

* * *

**Capítulo 6 - Um Ventre, Uma Desonra, Uma Decisão (Parte 1)**

Um fraco, porém persistente raio de Sol entrava pela fresta da janela levemente encostada, atingindo em cheio os olhos de um pequeno menino que dormia tranqüilamente, antes de ser despertado pela incômoda luz. Virou-se para o outro lado, cobrindo o rosto de anjo com o pequeno travesseiro que tinha em mãos. Conseguiu dormir ainda por alguns poucos minutos, até que um outro menino abrisse rapidamente a porta do pequeno quarto, entrando em disparada, pulando em cima da cama do menino que ainda dormia.

– Ei, seu preguiçoso! Acorda! – Falava em alto e bom som, enquanto puxava um punhado de mechas azuis no objetivo de fazer o outro despertar. Porém, foi em vão. O menino "preguiçoso" apenas murmurou algumas palavras sem sentido, e voltou a dormir novamente.

O garotinho levou as mãos à testa, demonstrando uma falsa irritação com os atos de seu irmão. Ele sempre fora muito dorminhoco. E como se isso não bastasse, na noite anterior ambos ficaram conversando até que as estrelas e a lua, cansadas de não fazerem nada naquela imensidão azul, deram lugar ao resplandecente Sol.

– Saga, você não tem jeito mesmo, né? Acorda, o nosso mestre falou que já tá tarde!

Ao ouvir aquela vozinha fina, mas característica, Saga abriu os olhos no mesmo instante. Lançando mão do sono atordoante que sentia, passou a encará-lo com os olhos arregalados, não conseguindo acreditar no que via. Kanon apenas franziu o cenho, não entendendo a reação do irmão.

– Ei, que foi? Por que tá olhando pra mim assim?

Rapidamente, Saga pulou da cama indo em direção a um pequeno espelho pendurado acima do criado mudo, entre as duas camas. Não tinha mais dúvidas. Os olhos, o cabelo ainda curto, os traços infantis. Voltara ao tempo em que não passava de uma criança cujo maior sonho era tornar-se o Cavaleiro que teria a honra de proteger a Casa de Gêmeos.

Voltou-se para o irmão, que já levantara da cama. O rostinho tomado por um semblante de pura confusão. Ficaram encarando-se por algum tempo, até Kanon andar em direção ao irmão, colocando uma das mãos em sua fronte.

– Ué, você nem tá com febre... Por que tá fazendo essas coisas estranhas então?

– Não é nada! – Afastou-se de Kanon demonstrando uma falsa irritação – É que eu tive um sonho estranho. – Inventou uma desculpa qualquer enquanto procurava nas gavetas da cômoda, roupas de treinamento, tentando parecer natural aos olhos do irmão.

– Você sonhou? O quê? Fala pra mim! – Disse pulando em cima de sua própria cama, ficando mais próximo de Saga. Os olhos brilhavam de curiosidade.

Lembrava-se naquele instante o quanto o irmão era curioso. Não que ele não fosse, mas Kanon ultrapassava qualquer limite. Talvez, a desculpa do "sonho estranho" não fora assim, tão boa...

– Hum... Depois eu te conto. Você não me disse que eu tava atrasado pro treino?

– Ah, eu disse... Mas, o mestre não vai ligar se a gente demorar um pouco... – Observava o irmão dar os últimos nós na túnica de treinamento, um tanto quanto desanimado por Saga não ter lhe contado o tal sonho esquisito.

– Kanon, eu não quero que o nosso mestre fique bravo com a gente. E outra, a cada minuto de treinamento perdido...

– ... "É alguém que estará ficando mais forte que a gente." – Disse, imitando o que o irmão sempre lhe falava nos momentos em que a preguiça controlava todos as suas ações.

– Isso mesmo, agora vamos! Aposto que chego no campo de treinamento primeiro que você...

– Ah, mas não mesmo!

E assim os dois aspirantes à Armadura de Gêmeos saíram a toda velocidade da pequena cabana na Vila dos Aprendizes.

* * *

– Venha, tente me atacar mais uma vez! 

Os dois irmãos treinavam com afinco. Gotas de suor caiam de suas mechas azuladas, porém os movimentos mostravam-se cada vez mais rápidos e ágeis. Motivado pelo o que o irmão lhe ordenara, Kanon avançou sobre Saga mais uma vez, o poderoso punho direito voou em direção a face alva, mas no último instante encontrou apenas o ar. Saga desviara do golpe com perfeita maestria. Aliás, durante a luta, que já durava algumas horas, essa mesma cena repetiu-se várias vezes: Kanon atacava enquanto Saga apenas desviava ou defendia-se.

– Saga, o que está acontecendo? Ataque! – Gritou o mestre para o seu pupilo mais dedicado que, por alguma razão, não estava demonstrando todo o seu potencial em luta. Tales nunca escondeu sua preferência para que fosse Saga o novo Cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Ele também gostava muito de Kanon e o considerava tão forte quanto seu irmão gêmeo, porém ele era muito disperso e irresponsável. Um cavaleiro que quisesse dedicar sua vida a Atena, não poderia ter tais adjetivos.

Porém, mesmo com as instruções do mestre, Saga pareceu não lhe dar ouvidos. Continuaram a lutar no mesmo ritmo e no mesmo esquema, até que um soco mais veloz acertou-lhe a face, surpreendendo-o. Com a força do impacto, Saga caiu sentado no chão, a mão na bochecha dolorida e que em pouco tempo, provavelmente, ficaria arroxeada. Sentia o sangue correr pelo canto do lábio. _"Mas quando foi que ele ficou tão forte?", _perguntava-se, enquanto levantava os olhos para o irmão, vendo-o ofegante pelo esforço realizado, as bochechas avermelhadas demonstravam suor e cansaço. Quando Kanon se deu conta do estrago que seu golpe havia feito em Saga, correu até ele, abaixando-se ao seu lado.

– Tá tudo bem? Eu não queria te machucar, você me desculpa? – Rasgou um pedaço da camiseta, limpando o canto dos lábios manchados pelo sangue.

– Desculpo, claro. Estávamos treinando, quando é que você vai aprender que esse tipo de coisa é normal acontecer? – Aceitou a mão de Kanon, que o puxou, fazendo-o ficar em pé.

– Eu sei que é normal, mas eu não gosto de machucar você... Dói em mim.

Saga ficou um tanto quanto abalado com a declaração do irmão. Lembrava-se perfeitamente dessa forte ligação existente entre ele e Kanon. Era sempre assim: quando um se machucava o outro também sentia dores, e vice-versa. Nunca se esquecera da vez em que Kanon teve uma fratura exposta no braço, resultante de uma brincadeira arriscada. Com certeza, ele chorara mais do que o próprio irmão naquele dia. Além da dor física, podia sentir a mesma agonia dele ao ver o braço naquele estado.

Com a idade, eles foram distanciando-se. Saga venceu o irmão na luta pela Armadura de Gêmeos e desde então, a relação fraterna e os elos mentais que os dois possuíam durante a infância dissiparam-se inexplicavelmente. De qualquer forma, era bom estar no passado e poder contemplar Kanon quando este ainda era uma criança de oito anos de idade, cheia de sonhos e com olhos que transmitiam alegria e uma enorme curiosidade em conhecer melhor o mundo que o rodeava.

– Tudo bem, Kanon. Eu estou bem, não precisa ficar preocupado.

Nesse instante, o mestre dos dois garotos aproximou-se dizendo:

– Vejo que está tudo bem com você, Saga. O treino de hoje está acabado. Já está tarde e vocês precisam descansar, pois se esforçaram muito hoje. Até amanhã.

E assim, cada um voltava para suas respectivas cabanas. E uma dúvida sobre algo que estava praticamente resolvido na cabeça de Tales, manifestava-se, deixando-o indeciso.

* * *

– Saga? 

– Que foi?

– Sabe o que eu estava pensando?

– Não tenho a mínima idéia...

Kanon sentou-se em sua cama, olhando para o quarto iluminado parcialmente pela claridade que provinha da Lua. Permaneceu alguns instantes em silêncio, ponderando se realmente devia dizer aquilo a seu irmão. Por fim falou:

– É que... Só existe uma armadura de Gêmeos... E nós somos dois... Então teremos que lutar um contra o outro – Finalmente desviou seu olhar para Saga, que também já estava sentado na cama ao lado.

– Sim, as coisas vão ter que ser assim, Kanon. Teremos que lutar um contra o outro.

As palavras ditas há pouco por Saga, ecoavam na escuridão e no silêncio que envolvia o pequeno quarto. Um turbilhão de pensamentos serpenteava pela mente de ambos. Uma tristeza profunda se abatia em Kanon. Uma idéia insana tomava forma na cabeça de Saga.

E se ele mudasse o rumo dos acontecimentos a partir daquela luta? O que poderia ter acontecido caso não fosse ele o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos? Era uma possibilidade. Uma chance de mudar tanto o seu passado, quanto o do seu próprio irmão. Era arriscado, e por que não dizer, absurdo? Mas isso não mais importava. A partir do momento em que ele aceitara essa "missão", aceitara também arcar com todas as conseqüências que essas mudanças trariam. E se aquela era uma possibilidade, por que não tentar?

– Mas, não precisa ficar apreensivo, Kanon. Eu tenho certeza de que quem ganhar essa luta e a armadura, será merecedor disto. Se eu ganhar ficarei feliz, e se você ganhar eu também vou ficar feliz!

Um pequeno sorriso sincero esboçava-se na face de Kanon.

– Verdade?

– Sim. Somos irmãos e nada pode mudar isto... Você vai ter que me agüentar pro resto da sua vida!

Kanon riu diante do comentário do irmão. Um riso cristalino, aliviado. Sentia-se mais leve ao constatar que o elo entre eles era mais forte do que qualquer coisa.

– Saga, se você vencer, vai me deixar ir na Casa de Gêmeos?

– Não sei se é permitido... Mas, eu arranjo um jeito de você ir escondido. Mas, se você vencer, eu vou poder ir também, né?

– Claro! E o mais legal é que as Casas Zodiacais devem ser enormes, a gente vai poder brincar de um monte de coisa!

– É mesmo... Mas, agora já está tarde, é melhor a gente deixar essa conversa para outro dia...

– Tem razão... – Kanon deitou-se de lado, virando-se de costas para Saga, e por isso não percebeu a lágrima solitária que descia pela face alva do irmão. Na verdade, sentia-se abalado por aqueles dias de convivência naquela realidade. Era triste saber que uma criança tão meiga e cheia de sonhos como Kanon se tornaria em alguém tão sem escrúpulos.

Mas, não podia esquecer-se dele próprio. Quando foi que deixou sua infância para trás? Em que momento o menino transformou-se em monstro? O que aconteceu de errado? Será que a infelicidade, tanto dele, quanto de Kanon, era culpa sua? Saga deitou-se limpando mais algumas lágrimas que escaparam de seus olhos sem que ele próprio percebesse. Estava decidido: Kanon seria o cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Ele tinha garra e força suficientes para tal, e poderia ganhar responsabilidade com o tempo. Porém, o rumo de seus pensamentos foi interrompido por uma voz no outro lado do quarto:

– Saga?

– Hum?

– Estava dormindo?

– Não.

– Esqueci de te dizer "boa noite"...

– É, eu também.

– Então, boa noite Saga.

– Boa noite, Kanon.

Continua...

**N/A: **Estou seguindo a mesma suposição de alguns capítulos atrás de que Saga e Kanon treinaram juntos e disputaram a Armadura de Gêmeos, tendo sido Saga o vencedor.

* * *

_Eu, particulamente, amei escrever esse capítulo! Esses dois são muito fofos! Aliás, antes de escrever esse fic eu não era muito ligado nesses dois, não. Achava-os legais e só. Mas, depois, vocês até já podem imaginar, né? Sou fã desses gêmeos! Eles estão no meu top5 de personagens de Saint Seiya!_

_Só para explicar, o título do cap. é a tradução de um trecho de uma música do A Perfect Circle, Orestes, que é a cara desses dois e todo o relacionamento conflitante que há entre eles. Aliás, eu selecionei um trecho da música para colocar no início do cap., mas como isso é proibido por aqui (humpf!), a versão na íntegra só no site Panbox (olha o merchan, hehehe). Quem tiver a oportunidade de ouvir essa música, ouça-a porque ela é maravilhosa, linda, linda mesmo!_

_Mais uma vez, agradeço muito aos comentários e comunico que criei um livejournal para poder comentar e falar mais um pouco sobre a fic. O endereço é: www(ponto)livejournal(ponto)com(barra)elindrah. Deem uma passadinha por lá e fiquem a vontade!_

_Beijos para todos! _


	8. Um Ventre, Uma Desonra, Uma Decisão P 2

**Disclaimer: **Todos os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem a Masami Kurumada. O roteiro do filme 'The Butterfly Effect' é de autoria de J. Mackye Gruber e Eric Bress.

Essa fic é apenas uma obra feita por fãs sem qualquer fim lucrativo.

**Sumário: **Depois das batalhas, Saga tem a chance de voltar ao passado para consertar seus erros. Estará ele pronto para as implicações que tal tipo de mudança pode trazer? Fic inspirada no filme 'O Efeito Borboleta'.

* * *

**Capítulo 7 - Um Ventre, Uma Desonra, Uma Decisão (Parte 2)**

Finalmente havia chegado o dia. Naquela tarde, Saga e Kanon disputariam o direito de usar a Armadura de ouro de Gêmeos e de proteger a terceira casa zodiacal.

A notícia chegou muito rápida. No dia anterior, mais especificamente. Estavam em um treino de rotina quando Tales chamou os dois, dizendo que tinha um comunicado importante. E assim, ficaram sabendo que o destino de ambos começaria a ser traçado. Um venceria e o outro perderia. Não tinha como escapar desta sina.

– Está muito quieto hoje, Saga.

– Estou concentrado. Você também deveria estar.

Andavam a passos largos até a arena principal do Santuário, onde as disputas pelas armaduras eram realizadas. Após alguns minutos, finalmente chegaram. As arquibancadas estavam relativamente cheias para um dia como aquele. Nelas, aprendizes, mestres e alguns recém-cavaleiros aguardavam a tão esperada luta que valia uma armadura de ouro. No ponto mais alto das arquibancadas, o Mestre do Santuário, Shion, observava toda a movimentação, e ao seu lado estava Tales, mestre dos garotos. Próximo deles, a caixa dourada, que continha a Armadura de Gêmeos, reluzia sob o Sol.

Sob os olhares de expectativa dos presentes, Saga e Kanon entraram na arena, dirigindo-se a lados opostos. Vestiam roupas comuns de treinamento e algumas peças de armaduras, também utilizadas em treino, como ombreiras e joelheiras.

A guarda do Grande Mestre fez alguns sinais, indicando que Shion queria tomar a palavra. Toda a arena silenciou-se para ouvi-lo:

– Saga e Kanon, discípulos do Mestre Tales, disputarão o direito de usar a armadura dourada de Gêmeos. O vencedor do duelo receberá a armadura, protegerá a terceira Casa Zodiacal e fará parte da elite dos Cavaleiros de Atena, os Cavaleiros de Ouro. Na disputa, além do combate corpo-a-corpo, também é permitido o uso do cosmo. Que a constelação de Gêmeos e a Deusa Atena os protejam. Podem começar.

Tomaram posições de ataque, ambos esperando que o outro atacasse. Saga logo percebeu que Kanon não começaria aquela luta. Decidiu então começar a atacar. Avançou com velocidade para cima do irmão, que desviou rapidamente. Os primeiros minutos de luta seguiram um ritmo relativamente tranqüilo para a ocasião, e sem que nenhum dos dois usasse o cosmo a seu favor.

De repente, um contra-ataque de Kanon, mais rápido do que os habituais, pegou Saga de surpresa. Tentou desviar, mas não conseguiu evitar o potente soco que acertou seu abdômen. Caiu de joelhos, tanto pela dor, quanto pelo susto. Levantou os olhos ao sentir o cosmo de Kanon se expandir, encontrando-o na posição de ataque do golpe _"Explosão Galáctica". _

Levantou-se rapidamente, também expandindo seu cosmo, nivelando-o com o do irmão. Tomou a posição de defesa, enquanto o ataque vinha em sua direção. Se estivesse em sua forma adulta, Saga conseguiria repelir o golpe sem maiores dificuldades. Mas, ele não estava. E por um momento se esqueceu disso. Mesmo que Kanon ainda fosse uma criança de oito anos, já dominava o golpe com grande perícia, o que representava um grande perigo para Saga, visto o poder de destruição da técnica. Quando se lembrou deste detalhe, já era tarde. Foi arremessado a uma das pilastras que rodeavam a arena de luta. Bateu fortemente contra ela, sentindo no mesmo instante uma dor imensa em suas costas. Caiu de bruços no chão.

A coisa mais óbvia a se fazer naquele instante era levantar e atacar Kanon, assim como ele havia feito. Mas, as coisas ali não tinham que ser óbvias, simplesmente porque ele não queria ganhar aquele duelo. Seria um profundo golpe em sua honra perder daquela forma, sem esboçar nenhuma resistência. Porém, o desfecho daquela luta já estava decidido em sua mente e ele não pretendia mudá-lo.

Levantou-se com alguma dificuldade, sentindo o característico gosto metálico de sangue em sua boca. Passou as costas de uma de suas mãos pelos lábios, vendo-a ficar vermelha. Olhou para Kanon do outro lado da arena, assustando-se por um instante com suas feições. Estava com um olhar furioso, ainda em posição de ataque e Saga sabia, que mesmo estando ofegante, o irmão ainda tinha muita energia para gastar naquela luta.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando Kanon começou a avançar velozmente em sua direção, com aquela mesma expressão de fúria. Saga, que até então mantinha todos os passos da luta sob seu controle, sentiu um leve desespero ao ver tal cena. Estava totalmente acuado e seria patético correr. Assumiu sua melhor posição de defesa, apenas esperando pelo ataque que, provavelmente, seria violento. Os braços, dispostos em forma de cruz na frente do rosto, sentiram o impacto primeiro. Foi com extrema surpresa que Saga se sentiu ser empurrado para trás, batendo mais uma vez as costas contra a pilastra de mármore.

Em seguida, vieram os inúmeros socos em seu abdômen. Ele tentava se defender, mas era em vão. Kanon parecia uma máquina de guerra: rápido e fatal. Aos poucos, Saga sentiu suas forças se esvaírem. Baixou os braços, mas Kanon simplesmente não parava de atacar. Os socos, antes desferidos apenas no abdômen e no peito, passaram a tomar a direção do rosto. Batendo, arranhando, sangrando, doendo.

Num lapso, Saga olhou para Kanon e, mais uma vez, assustou-se com o que viu. Não era seu irmão que estava ali, mas sim um demônio. Era a única explicação que conseguia encontrar no momento. As feições do irmão contorciam-se de fúria, e ele podia jurar que viu os olhos, antes de um pacífico tom azul, tornarem-se vermelhos, sanguinários.

Subitamente, percebeu os ataques cessarem. Kanon agora o olhava num misto de espanto e confusão. Escorregou lentamente pela pilastra, sentindo suas forças abandonarem seus músculos. Tudo escureceu a sua volta e estava ficando cada vez mais difícil manter-se consciente. Viu seu irmão lhe falar alguma coisa, mas não conseguia ouvir nada. Vencido tanto na luta, quanto pela resistência de seu corpo, deixou as pálpebras pesadas seguirem seu caminho, fechando seus belos olhos azuis.

A arquibancada explodiu em gritos e saudações para o novo Cavaleiro de Gêmeos.

* * *

– Saga... Abre os olhos, por favor!

Kanon havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes já havia implorado para que seu irmão acordasse. E mais uma vez, ele constatava com decepção e desespero que seus apelos não haviam sido ouvidos. A luta acontecera há exatos dois dias, e há dois dias Saga estava inconsciente. Nesse tempo, algumas das servas do Santuário, que tinham um vasto conhecimento sobre enfermidades e plantas medicinais, foram visitá-los. Disseram-lhe que não era nada grave e que o garoto passava apenas por um caso de esgotamento físico, e que assim que acordasse, ele estaria bem.

Porém, isso não adiantou de nada para acalmar o pequeno garoto ajoelhado ao lado da cama de solteiro. Sentia medo, arrependimento e culpa. Por alguns instantes ele simplesmente não se reconheceu. Era como se um outro alguém o houvesse dominado, transformando-o em um mero fantoche. E a vítima de tudo isso fora seu amado irmão.

Desviou o olhar para a caixa dourada repousada em um canto do quarto. Sabia que deveria estar feliz por ter ganhado a tão sonhada armadura de Gêmeos, mas ele não conseguia sentir-se bem com sua conquista. Além de ter ferido o irmão gravemente, ambos teriam que se separar, já que ele, agora, não era mais um mero aprendiz, mas sim, um cavaleiro do mais alto escalão dos protetores de Atena, e como tal, deveria proteger a terceira casa zodiacal, Gêmeos. Aliás, este era o lugar onde ele deveria estar agora, mas não conseguia deixar seu irmão sozinho naquele estado.

A tarde passou lenta, assim como nos outros dias. Os segundos, os minutos e as horas pareciam estender-se mais do que o previsto. E esta sensação era, no mínimo, curiosa. O cavaleiro que controlava o espaço e o tempo, nada podia fazer frente às imposições deste.

Sentou-se no chão próximo a cama onde Saga repousava, abaixando a cabeça, apoiando-a no colchão. Os olhos lutavam para se manterem fixos no semblante do irmão, mas o cansaço parecia dominar-lhe cada vez mais. Quando estava prestes a dormir, sentiu o corpo sobre a cama mexer. Despertou rapidamente, olhando para o irmão, que exibia um olhar cansado.

– Saga! Até que enfim acordou! Como se sente?

– Um pouco zonzo... e as minhas costas doem...

– É, eu sei. As servas me disseram que você estava com enormes hematomas nas costas. – Confessou-lhe um pouco sem graça, já que fora ele mesmo o responsável por tais ferimentos. – Quer que eu te ajude a arrumar os travesseiros?

– Não... estou bem assim.

Silêncio.

– Eu... queria pedir desculpas... por tudo...

Saga observou o garoto a sua frente. As mãos atrás do corpo, a cabeça baixa. Qualquer um perceberia o desconforto de Kanon.

– Tudo bem... só achei estranho você me bater daquele jeito.

– É, eu não sei o que deu em mim... é como se... ah, esquece!

– É como se o quê?

– Não, não é nada. Acho que me descontrolei... e... bem, de qualquer forma, desculpa.

– Tá bom, fica tranqüilo. – Saga percebeu a caixa dourada – E aí, já vestiu a armadura?

– Já.

– Gostou?

– Ela é um pouco pesada, mas o Mestre Shion me disse que no começo é assim mesmo. Só depois de algum tempo é que ela vai se acostumar com o meu cosmo, e aí ela vai ser levinha, levinha.

– Que bom. Ela deve ser bonita.

– E como é! O elmo é muito bonito, mas dá um pouco de medo.

– Por quê?

– Bem, ele tem duas caras: uma boa e uma má. Mas, a face boa me pareceu triste... É como se a face má estivesse ganhando dela, e ela não pudesse fazer nada para impedir isso, sabe? É estranho.

Um arrepio incomum passou pela espinha de Saga. Maus presságios.

– Ah, isso deve ter sido só impressão sua.

– É, deve ter sido isso mesmo.

"_Tem que ter sido isso..."_

* * *

Saga subia as escadas das Casas Zodiacais. Era estranho que depois de tanto tempo protegendo uma daquelas casas, agora ele não passasse de um simples visitante. Mas, isto não o incomodava. Havia escolhido aquilo, e talvez essa fosse a única maneira de livrar o Santuário de sua maldição.

Adentrou a Casa de Gêmeos notando com inquietude o ambiente silencioso e escuro. Deu mais alguns passos, parando subitamente ao sentir um cosmo maligno dentro daquele lugar. Ele já _sentira _aquele cosmo antes. Constatou que seu irmão não se encontrava no pavimento inferior e começou a subir as escadas em disparada. Abriu a porta, ouvindo alguns soluços. Era Kanon. Correu para o quarto, assustando-se com a visão que tomou seus olhos.

Kanon estava de costas para a porta e de frente a um espelho, ou pelo menos, para o que restara dele: alguns poucos estilhaços pequenos, porém, grandes o suficiente para refletir os olhos de um tom avermelhado intenso, quase rosado. Os cabelos tomados por uma cor de transição entre o azul escuro e o cinza, e logo abaixo deles, a armadura de Gêmeos reluzia. _"Não, de novo não..."_

– Kanon!

No mesmo instante, Saga pode observar o irmão largando a pequena estatua de mármore com que, momentos antes, ele golpeara o espelho, partindo-o em pedaços que inundaram o quarto. Kanon caiu de joelhos sobre os cacos, as mãos na cabeça. Sua voz ecoava desesperada.

– Saga! Saia daqui, agora!

– Eu não vou te deixar aqui! – Correu para perto do irmão, ajoelhando-se ao lado dele, pouco se importando com os pedaços pontiagudos do espelho que lhe feriam os joelhos. Puxou a cabeça de Kanon para apóia-la em seu ombro. – Eu nunca vou te deixar sozinho. _"Ainda mais agora..."_

– Saga... eu estou com medo... é aquela mesma sensação do dia da luta, mas agora ela voltou mais intensa, eu... eu pensei que iria morrer, é um cosmo assustador. – Confessou mal podendo esconder o tom desesperado e a respiração ofegante.

– Não! Você não vai morrer, você vai enfrentar isso!

Kanon levantou a cabeça, olhando intensamente para Saga, que pode ver claramente o medo estampado nos olhos marejados

– Saga, isso não é normal, é?

– Não sei... você quer que eu fique aqui com você hoje?

– Quero, eu estou com muito medo!

Abraçaram-se mais uma vez. E Saga amaldiçoava sua sorte. Mais uma vez.

_Continua..._

* * *

**_Notas_**

_Mil perdões pelo atraso básico, mas eu tive algumas dificuldades para concluir este capítulo. Em compensação, até que ele ficou grandinho, né? _

_Agradecimentos a Juliane.chan, Leandro0001, Darkrose e Petit Ange! Beijão para vocês!_

_Agradeço também aos leitores que lêem e não comentam, embora confesso que seria interessante saber a opiniões de vocês sobre o fic! Beijão pra vocês também!_

_Até semana que vem (pelo menos é o que eu espero... u.u')_


	9. Um Ventre, Uma Desonra, Uma Decisão P 3

**Disclaimer: **Todos os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem a Masami Kurumada. O roteiro do filme 'The Butterfly Effect' é de autoria de J. Mackye Gruber e Eric Bress.

Essa fic é apenas uma obra feita por fãs sem qualquer fim lucrativo.

**Sumário: **Depois das batalhas, Saga tem a chance de voltar ao passado para consertar seus erros. Estará ele pronto para as implicações que tal tipo de mudança pode trazer? Fic inspirada no filme 'O Efeito Borboleta'.

* * *

**Capítulo 8 - Um útero, uma desonra, uma decisão (Parte 3)**

O Sol despontava fraco no Santuário, trazendo consigo uma manhã fria e preguiçosa. A claridade entrava pelas janelas do Terceiro Templo, dando-lhe um aspecto acolhedor. Saga abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo-os arderem. Olhou ao seu redor, reconhecendo o quarto da Casa de Gêmeos. O quarto que fora seu por tanto tempo e agora pertencia a Kanon.

Uma sensação estranha apossou-se dele no instante em que pensou no irmão. Cenas de luta, risadas diabólicas, cortes, sangue... Tudo estava muito confuso. Forçou sua memória para se recordar melhor do que ocorrera. As mesmas cenas voltaram a sua mente, parecendo-lhe ainda mais reais, mais claras, mais dolorosas...

**oOo Flashback oOo**

– _Saga... Eu estou com medo... É aquela mesma sensação do dia da luta, mas agora ela voltou mais intensa, eu... Eu pensei que iria morrer, é um cosmo assustador._

– _Não! Você não vai morrer, você vai enfrentar isso! _

_Kanon levantou sua cabeça, olhando intensamente para Saga, o medo estampado nos olhos marejados – Saga, isso não é normal, é?_

– _Não sei... Você quer que eu fique aqui com você hoje?_

– _Quero, eu estou com muito medo! _

_Abraçaram-se mais uma vez. E Saga amaldiçoava sua sorte. Mais uma vez._

_Ficaram assim por alguns instantes, até que Saga sentiu uma grande ardência nas costas, que o forçou a arqueá-las numa tentativa de diminuir a dor. Inconscientemente, deitou-se no chão repleto de estilhaços do espelho que fora há pouco quebrado, sentindo-os entranharem por suas costas, aumentando ainda mais o desconforto._

_Ele podia sentir o sangue escorrer das feridas recém-abertas, tingindo suas roupas e o carpete sob si de um mórbido tom avermelhado._

_Abriu os olhos para tentar ver o que poderia ter acontecido quando se surpreendeu. A sua frente, Kanon segurava um grande e afiadíssimo pedaço do espelho sujo de sangue. Seu sangue. _

– _Kanon... por quê?_

_Olhou para os olhos do irmão, vendo o semblante de culpa e confusão que o outro ostentava. Pelas bochechas, já marcadas pelo choro recente, mais lágrimas de dor caiam. _

_As lágrimas dele corriam pela face. O seu sangue corria pelas costas._

_E o mundo escureceu perante seus olhos._

**OOo Fim do Flashback oOo**

_"Kanon!"_

Levantou-se num rompante. A ardência incômoda das costas parecia não ter a menor importância frente ao pressentimento ruim que Saga acabara de ter. Enquanto passava pela sala, percebeu que havia mais alguém ali. Encontrou na cozinha Dona Ruth, uma das servas da Casa de Gêmeos e que conhecia como ninguém o poder de cura das ervas. Estava a beira do fogão, provavelmente, preparando um chá.

– Menino, volte para cama! No seu estado não é bom sair por aí correndo!

– Kanon... Onde ele está?

– Ah, o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos? Ele saiu já há algum tempo... Me pediu pra cuidar de você, e não disse pra onde ia e nem que hora voltava...

– E como... Como ele estava quando saiu?

– Hum... Ele estava estranho... Me pareceu muito triste, sabe? Os olhos vermelhos, inchados... Até deixou a armadura aqui... Ah, deixou também esse bilhete pra você aí em cima da mesa. Disse que era pra entregar pra você assim que acordasse.

Saga pegou em mãos o pequeno papel dobrado, temendo pelas palavras que estariam escritas nele:

_Saga_

_Sinto muito por ontem... eu não queria ter te machucado... Mas, de qualquer forma, isso não faz mais diferença, pois sinto que não tenho mais vontade própria, eu não tenho mais o controle... Você deve saber do que eu estou falando... _

_Ontem foi você, mas quantas pessoas mais eu poderei machucar? Eu nunca me perdoaria por isso! Portanto, resolvi fazer a única coisa que estava ao meu alcance para acabar de vez com essa maldição. Talvez se eu tivesse lhe dito antes, tudo poderia ser diferente..._

_Não me odeie, por favor! Eu sei que você será um ótimo cavaleiro de Gêmeos, e viverá por nós dois daqui em diante._

_Sinto-me extremamente feliz pelos oito anos em que vivemos juntos. Mesmo nossas brigas sendo constantes, quero que saiba que todas as vezes que te chamei de bobo era mentira! Eu gosto muito de você, gosto muito de ser seu irmão, mas acabou. Este é o fim da linha._

_Kanon_

Saga virou-se rapidamente, retomando o caminho das escadas para o piso inferior, deixando a serva aos gritos na cozinha. Sabia que estava muito machucado e sem condições de fazer esforço físico, mas não podia deixar aquilo acontecer. Sentia angústia, culpa, desespero... Talvez, fosse exatamente aquilo que seu irmão sentia naquele momento. E ele não podia deixá-lo sozinho! Não depois do que havia lido.

Com alguma dificuldade, conseguiu descer todos os lances de escada, da Casa de Gêmeos até a entrada da Casa de Áries. Exausto, Saga resolveu parar um pouco, precisava retomar seu fôlego e aplacar, pelo menos por alguns instantes, a quase insuportável dor que as feridas nas costas lhe causavam.

Enquanto ainda respirava ofegante, concentrou-se tentando localizar seu irmão em alguma parte daquele Santuário, não pelo cosmo, pois este com certeza estaria escondido, mas sim por meio do forte elo mentalque os dois possuíam. Tentou lembrar-se de algum lugar aonde Kanon ia quando estava triste, nervoso, ou quando simplesmente queria ficar sozinho.

Recordou-se de um dia em que ambos haviam brigado por causa de uma garota da vila. Kanon queria terminar o treino mais cedo para poder vê-la novamente, mas Saga, sempre racional, não concordara com tal proposta por julgá-la irresponsável demais. Depois do treino, seu irmão simplesmente sumiu. Preocupado, pôs-se a andar pelo Santuário a procura dele, encontrando-o em um lugar muito afastado, mas extremamente bonito e reconfortante.

Sentindo-se mais disposto, recomeçou a correr. Já sabia onde seu irmão estava. Agora tudo o que tinha a fazer era salvá-lo.

Chegou as montanhas que rodeavam a parte norte do Santuário ofegante e cansado. Mas agora que estava ali, não podia dar-se ao luxo de descansar. Começou a olhar por toda a volta, esperando desesperadamente encontrar Kanon. Quando o viu sentiu que talvez, poderia ser tarde demais: em uma parte mais alta da montanha em que estavam, a beira de um precipício, Kanon. No fundo de tal imagem desesperadora, o céu cinzento, encoberto por nuvens pesadas, que cobriam a fraca luz do Sol daquela manhã, parecia-lhe um mau presságio, deixando-o ainda mais angustiado com a situação.

Gritou o nome do irmão o mais alto que pode, enquanto corria em sua direção. Kanon apenas virou o rosto para ele, um sorriso triste formando em seus lábios contrastava com o rosto marcado pelas lágrimas. O silêncio entre ambos era cortado apenas pelo som das violentas ondas produzidas pelo mar em um dia de tormenta, que batiam contra os rochedos lá embaixo.

– Não, Kanon... Espere!

Saga continuava a vencer a distância entre os dois, mas não havia mais nada a fazer. Foi com temor que viu seu irmão dar-lhe as costas e pender o corpo para frente. Tudo aconteceu rápido demais. Em menos de um segundo, o lugar onde Kanon ocupava anteriormente estava vazio.

Vencido pelo cansaço e pelo destino, que parecia não ter piedade dele, ajoelhou-se no chão de pedra, as lágrimas cegavam-lhe a visão, os soluços já sacudiam seu corpo.

– KANON!

Apenas um nome era ouvido na imensidão azul do mar da Grécia.

Continua...

* * *

_Bem, peço desculpas pelo atraso na atualização do fic e também pelo capítulo pequeno. Já comecei a escrever o próximo, mas não tenho idéia de quando ele será terminado, pois tem que ficar perfeito! É o capítulo crucial da fic! O problema é que eu ando muito sem tempo, estou passando por uma fase meio decisiva na minha vida: último semestre do 3º col. Sim, estou atolada de livros e apostilas e quase ficando paranóica. Maldito vestibular! Portanto, sem previsão para o próximo capítulo... Mas, dou a minha palavra que um dia ele virá!_

_Agradecimentos a **Leandro0001, Juliane.chan, Perseus Fire, Arale, Lili Psique e Petit Ange**. Beijos para todos vocês!_

_Agradecimentos também aos que lêem e não comentam. Espero que estejam gostando da fic, beijos!_

_Até algum dia! (hehehe, brincadeirinha)_


	10. Como Tudo Deve Ser

**Disclaimer: **Todos os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem a Masami Kurumada. O roteiro do filme 'The Butterfly Effect' é de autoria de J. Mackye Gruber e Eric Bress.

Essa fic é apenas uma obra feita por fãs sem qualquer fim lucrativo.

**Sumário: **Depois das batalhas, Saga tem a chance de voltar ao passado para consertar seus erros. Estará ele pronto para as implicações que tal tipo de mudança pode trazer? Fic inspirada no filme 'O Efeito Borboleta'.

* * *

**Capítulo 9 – Como Tudo Deve Ser**

* * *

"_Were you born to resist or be abused?_

_I swear I'll never give in_

_I refuse"_

_(Best Of You, Foo Fighters)_

* * *

Vencido pelo cansaço e pelo destino, que parecia não ter piedade dele, ajoelhou-se no chão de pedra, as lágrimas cegavam-lhe a visão, os soluços já sacudiam seu corpo. 

– KANON!!!!!!

Apenas um nome era ouvido na imensidão azul do mar da Grécia...

Saga não conseguia acreditar no que acabara de ver. Na verdade, ele não _queria_ acreditar. Aquilo era um pesadelo, um castigo dos deuses, uma amostra do inferno, mas não podia ser real. Ainda ajoelhado, chorou por horas, amaldiçoou sua vida, sua sorte, o fato de ter nascido... Tudo fora um erro. Ele errara a vida inteira, e nem com uma segunda chance foi capaz de mudar isso.

Chegou a conclusão de que por todas as realidades que passara, tudo o que viveu durante esse tempo, parecia ser mais trágico e trazer mais sofrimento do que a sua realidade normal. Mortes, traições, desencontros, erros, desonras... Tudo acontecera com muito mais intensidade e com conseqüências ainda mais graves.

Talvez... Se ele deixasse as coisas como elas realmente eram... Sua alma vagaria pelo inferno por toda a eternidade, mas as pessoas que amava e que tinha estima estariam salvas e poderiam ser felizes. Além disso, pensando por esse lado, a eternidade em Hades era pouco para quem cometeu todas as atrocidades que ele cometera. Sim, seu castigo era justo. E ele decidira que não fugiria dele. Se aquela era a vontade dos deuses, ele não iria impor-se a ela.

Levantou-se, observando o horizonte carregado de nuvens cinzentas. Era uma pena que, justo naquele dia, o céu encontrava-se tão nublado. Tudo o que ele mais queria naquele instante era ver, pela última vez, o sol resplandecente do lugar em que nascera e fora criado. Sentiria saudades dos seus dias felizes... Dos dias em que ainda era fácil sorrir sem ser traído pelo sentimento de culpa.

Sabia que iria pagar caro pela sua escolha, mas já estava decidido. Enfiou a mão por debaixo da túnica que usava, puxando a ampulheta que controlava o tempo. Mais uma vez a usaria, porém, seria diferente dessa vez. Em sua última realidade, ele não tentaria mudar os fatos. Faria exatamente o que fez há 13 anos. Assim, as coisas se reorganizariam novamente, e mais pessoas teriam a chance de ser felizes. Já que a sua alma estava condenada, que ela fosse em paz, pelo menos.

Decidido, virou a pequena ampulheta pela última vez...

* * *

_Um par de olhos azuis se abria perante a paisagem, apreciando confuso o ambiente totalmente desconhecido que o rodeava naquele momento._ Estava sentado em uma confortável poltrona que, aparentemente, encontrava-se no meio de um majestoso templo, que agora não lhe parecia tão estranho. Forçou a memória chegando a conclusão de que já estivera ali...

– Não estás enganado... – Uma voz estranhamente familiar soou no enorme salão.

Saga estava certo. Chronos. Levantou-se, procurando com os olhos a localização do dono daquela voz. Encontrou-o em seu imponente trono, a alguns metros de si. Olhou ao redor, lembrando-se perfeitamente daquele lugar. Estivera ali no dia em que conversou com Chronos, e este lhe fez a proposta mais tentadora e maldita de sua vida. Mas, se ainda faltava uma realidade, o que ele estava fazendo ali na presença do Deus do Tempo?

– Imagino que muitas dúvidas assolam tua mente neste exato instante...

– Sim. Segundo os meus cálculos, eu ainda não deveria estar aqui. – Confirmou, franzindo o cenho.

– Mais uma vez, estás certo. Na verdade, fui eu que te trouxe até aqui, no exato instante em que usaste a ampulheta.

– E por quê?

– Tu fizeste uma escolha: sacrificar-te pelos teus amigos e teus irmãos cavaleiros. Uma nobre escolha, se me permite dizer.

– Eu ainda não entendo...?

– Isto significa que não há mais motivos para que continues com a missão.

Saga piscou repetidas vezes, tentando assimilar melhor aquela informação. A missão acabara? Certo. Ele falhara? Sim. Estava condenado? Provalmente.

– Mas, eu pensei que quando uma mudança na linha temporal é realizada, ela acarreta outras mudanças que, se não forem consertadas, serão aceitas como realidade.

– Em outras palavras, a famosa Teoria do Caos. Sim, pensaste certo. Mas, esqueceste que sou eu o Deus do Tempo? Posso controlar todas as realidades, dimensões e épocas. Quanto a isto, não te preocupes. A realidade que tu viveste em teu tempo será restaurada.

– Se o Senhor diz, então me sinto mais tranqüilo para enfrentar minha punição.

– Por que dizes isto?

– Porque cheguei a conclusão de que... A maneira de como todos os fatos se desenrolaram no passado, por mais que possa parecer loucura dizer isto, é a mais adequada e a mais justa, portanto, não me interesso mais em mudá-la. E agora que sei que tudo estará bem, minha alma vagará tranqüila pelo inferno.

– E quem te disse que vais para o inferno, nobre cavaleiro?

Saga se surpreendeu com tais palavras.

– Mas...?

– Sim, eu te disse isto da última vez em que nos encontramos, mas agora não há mais necessidade. Com esta conclusão, tu chegaste exatamente ao objetivo de tua missão. Imagino que ainda estás confuso, mas eu te explicarei melhor.

– Há uma sombra de culpa em tua alma e, a cada instante que passa, ela se torna ainda mais negra puxando-te mais uma vez para a escuridão. Eu consigo ver isto, e Atena também viu. Então ela chegou a conclusão de que, enquanto tu não te perdoaste pelo o que aconteceu, não serias feliz em vida, caso foste revivido. Foi quando eu propus a Atena que deixaste tu a meu cargo. Tinha uma idéia em mente e, quando eu te chamei até aqui, coloquei-a em prática.

– Tu terias cinco chances de mudar teu passado. Porém, eu já imaginava que as coisas não seriam fáceis. Infelizmente, era doloroso o destino traçado pelas Moiras para ti. Um destino de conflitos, dúvidas e dor, que se manifestou no teu passado tão desonrado. Mas, agora, tudo isto deve ficar para trás. Os deuses te deram uma segunda chance para viver e ser feliz, apenas falta tu te dares esta chance. A chance de continuar e trilhar um novo caminho, mais iluminado, correto e mais feliz. Espero que com esta missão, tenhas aprendido a não se apegar tanto ao passado e que consigas viver o presente em paz, e até quem sabe, pensar em um futuro feliz ao lado dos teus amigos.

– É claro que de inicio, poderás enfrentar hostilidades por parte das pessoas que sofreram direta ou indiretamente com as conseqüências de teus atos, mas não deixe abater-te. Tu não és culpado do que aconteceu, e logo, todos perceberão isto. Contente-se em saber que mudar o passado é perigoso, exatamente porque vós, meros mortais, nunca podereis saber ao certo as conseqüências de mudanças como estas. No entanto, tu foste uma das exceções. Um dos poucos que tiveram a chance de conhecer todos os lados da moeda. Viste com teus próprios olhos as conseqüências.

– Aceita teu passado. Ainda mais agora que acabara de ver que, uma simples escolha diferente da que fizeste no passado, poderia trazer-te ainda mais problemas e tristezas. Não cometas mais os mesmos erros e seja feliz em tua nova chance de viver...

Saga estava estupefato diante daquelas palavras. Seria revivido, teria uma nova chance. Era muito mais do que merecia, mas exatamente o que desejava. Ansiava por sentir as batidas de seu próprio coração, a brisa suave afagando-lhe a face nas noites estreladas do Santuário. Sentia que ainda tinha tanto para viver. E agora que fora contemplado com uma nova chance de voltar a vida, ele com certeza faria de tudo para ser feliz.

Subitamente, tudo escureceu ao seu redor. Mais uma vez, imagens, sons e vozes de sua vida passaram-lhe pela mente. Viu-se criança, adolescente, adulto. Tristezas, alegrias, vitórias. Sorrisos, lágrimas, gritos, insanidades. Flashes de uma vida inteira passavam rápido por seus olhos. E ele ansiava por mais. Por Zeus, nunca tivera tanta vontade de viver como agora. Entregou-se a todas aquelas situações, sentindo os sentidos o abandonarem naquele instante.

Ele nascera para resistir, e não iria entregar-se tão facilmente a escuridão.

Simplesmente, recusava-se a isso.

* * *

_Alguns dias depois..._

O mau tempo não dava trégua. Mesmo de dia, o quarto encontrava-se escuro, frio, melancólico. O silêncio por algumas vezes era bruscamente interrompido por rajadas de vento mais fortes, que faziam algumas folhas de árvores próximas a janela virem de encontro ao vidro fechado.

Sentado em uma poltrona, Saga não se importava com o tempo lá fora. Estava imerso em pensamentos, os olhos fixos em um ponto qualquer. O belo rosto ostentava um semblante de puro cansaço. Mas, ele não sairia de lá tão cedo. Ele não sairia até que o rapaz que jazia inconsciente na cama acordasse. De súbito, focalizou o olhar no rosto de Kanon. Feições tranqüilas, alguns arranhões na face... Exatamente igual a última vez em que olhara para ele, há apenas alguns minutos.

Há dois dias acordara. Atena havia ressuscitado todos os cavaleiros de ouro, porém, devido ao esgotamento físico na batalha de Hades, todos haviam dormido por vários dias. E quase uma semana depois, alguns ainda se mantinham nesse estado de inconsciência, e Kanon era um deles.

Assim que abriu os olhos, perguntou por seu irmão, mas como estava fraco fora impedido de procurá-lo. Apenas ficou sabendo que ele estava repousando em um dos quartos da enfermaria do Santuário. Sentindo-se melhor, não pensou duas vezes em procurar por Kanon e pelos amigos que já haviam acordado.

A conversa com os outros cavaleiros fora receosa, sentia-se pisando em ovos. Trataram-no com cortesia, e nada mais. Ele sabia que esse seria um assunto delicado, difícil de se tratar, mas de qualquer forma, deixaria isto para mais tarde. Suas preocupações estavam focalizadas em uma só pessoa: Kanon. Mesmo com todos os conflitos do passado, tinham o mesmo sangue, e ele sabia que se fosse preciso, o irmão o apoiaria.

Ou então, a única coisa que o mantinha lá, por tanto tempo, era o simples conforto de ter um rosto familiar perto de si. Alguém que não o julgaria, pelo menos por enquanto. Suspirou, encostando-se na poltrona macia, tentando aliviar as dores nas costas ocasionadas por ficar tanto tempo na mesma posição. Os olhos pesavam cada vez mais e ele sentia o cansaço dominar-lhe todos os sentidos. Fechou os olhos, inconscientemente, exausto demais para permanecer acordado.

Estava prestes a pegar no sono pesado quando ouviu um barulho vindo da cama. Abriu os olhos rapidamente, vendo um Kanon completamente confuso que, ora fitava o lugar onde estava, ora o fitava sentado na poltrona.

– Kanon! Como está se sentindo?

O moço olhou-o mais atentamente, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo ali. Por fim respondeu:

– Bem. – Respondeu com a voz cansada e rouca - Que lugar é esse?

– Pensei que reconheceria a enfermaria do Santuário. Quando era criança, você, praticamente, vivia aqui... – Respondeu-lhe com um leve sorriso.

Kanon correu os olhos mais uma vez pelo local chegando a conclusão de que seu irmão estava certo. Um pequeno sorriso formou-se em seus lábios ao relembrar de tempos mais felizes.

– E o que eu estou fazendo aqui?

– Tinha certeza de que, quando acordasse, faria esse monte de perguntas. Nada mais típico em se tratando de você. – observou de maneira quase nostálgica, proporcionando a Kanon uma espécie de conforto familiar, coisa que ele próprio tanto buscara nos últimos dias. – Bem, acho que nada mais justo explicar a você o que esta acontecendo... – E então, Saga contou a ele da decisão de Atena em dar-lhes uma segunda chance e revivê-los. Kanon parecia surpreso.

– Nossa... Então, todos foram revividos?

– Sim. Se eu, que fiz tantas atrocidades, também tive o direito de receber essa dádiva, porque alguém mais não o teria? – Logo arrependeu-se do comentário. Que tipo de irmão ele era, afinal? Anos se martirizando, acreditando que o irmão morrera por sua culpa, e na primeira oportunidade decente de conversa que tinham após tanto tempo, ele era só lamentos.

– Saga... – Kanon chamou-o, esperando receber seu olhar.

– Tudo bem, desculpe-me. Prometi a mim mesmo que evitaria tocar neste assunto por enquanto. – procurou redimir-se, os olhos ainda baixos. - Quando você estiver melhor, conversaremos, ok? Espere só um pouco, eu vou chamar uma serva, não devo demorar...

– Saga! – Mesmo rouco, Kanon elevou a sua voz o suficiente para chamar a atenção do irmão.

– O que foi?

– Esquece.

– Esquecer do quê?

– De tudo isso.

O cavaleiro de Gêmeos suspirou resignado enquanto caminhava em direção a cama. Sentou-se na beirada, fitando os olhos do irmão. A insegurança claramente estampada nos orbes azuis.

– Acha que eles vão me perdoar? – Começou, a voz não mais que um sussurro.

– Eu não sei, mas em todo caso... Eu, se fosse eles, o perdoaria.

Saga notou o significado daquelas palavras. Suspirou aliviado, olhando, pela primeira vez desde o início daquela conversa, diretamente nos olhos do irmão.

– Obrigado.

– Pelo o quê?

– Por dizer isto. Era o que eu mais precisava ouvir...

– Saga, nós não somos ninguém para julgar você. Além disso, todo mundo aqui fez besteira. É claro que vai ser um pouco estranho no começo, mas... Se precisar de ajuda, eu estarei do seu lado.

Os olhares fixaram-se um no outro, e ambos sorriram. Ora, o que importava todos os conflitos do passado? E daí se houve um tempo em que tudo o que ambos mais ansiavam era ter a oportunidade de matar um ao outro? Eles eram irmãos, tinham o mesmo sangue, compartilharam o mesmo ventre. Tudo o que acontecera era tão insignificante perto dos laços que os ligavam. Por que não tentar recomeçar? Viver como naqueles tempos mais felizes...

– Ok. Então, seremos amigos agora. Nada mais de intrigas.

– E nem de prisões

– E nem de brigas

– E nem de puxões no cabelo

– E nem de empurrões em escadas...

Ambos gargalharam como há muito não o faziam, sem preocupações ou angústias. Kanon estendeu-lhe a mão para firmar o acordo de paz entre eles, o qual Saga retribuiu no mesmo instante. Abraçaram-se longamente, como dois irmãos que eram. Dois irmãos tentando deixar de lado um passado amargo. Não esquecê-lo completamente, pois, por maior que seja o sofrimento, sempre há um aprendizado nas mais diversas situações. E ambos aprenderam. Reconstruiriam suas vidas, um sempre podendo contar com o apoio do outro e, assim, o futuro brilhante que povoavam os sonhos infantis, não lhes parecia tão distante.

* * *

**FIM**

* * *

Ok, eu não tenho palavras para me desculpar por esse mais de 1 ano sem atualização. Mas, como eu já havia dito na nota anterior (há muuuuito tempo atrás XD), a vida aqui de fora começou a exigir mais de mim, e as coisas só pioraram depois que eu entrei na faculdade (sim, eu passei no vestiba!!! \o/). Toda vez que eu entrava no FF net, lembrava dessa fic aqui, mas nuuunca tinha tempo, ou sequer computador próprio para atualizá-la (morar há mais de 300 Km de casa não é legal .. ¬¬ )... mas, enfim, esta aí o último capítulo. Aliás, esse cap. estava escrito já há algum tempo, mas não sei, não me sentia segura o suficiente para postá-lo... então já viu, né? Toda vez que eu o relia., tinha que fazer alguma mudança ou outra. Enfim, eu realmente espero que vocês gostem, e que não se sintam decepcionados com esse final (sei lá, me veio essa possibilidade na cabeça agora... u.u'), mas ele era justamente o que eu tinha em mente desde o começo... acho que só com um tratamento de choque como esse que o Saga poderia continuar a viver (viver mesmo, e não "existir"...), porque é evidente na Saga de Hades a carga de culpa que ele tem... 

Enfim, façam uma escritora feliz e comentem, dizendo o que acharam!

Bem, então, é isso. Muito obrigada mesmo a todos que acompanharam, esperaram, me deram incentivos e leram estes meus delírios. Valeu mesmo!

Beijos e até a próxima o/

(sempre quis dizer isso, rsrsrs)


End file.
